Promesa
by Inari Reiko
Summary: Tras las destrucción de la luna hermosa, la humanidad se pierde por muchos años... hasta que un inesperado día, la vida vuelve... vuelve por una fe, por una confianza, por una promesa muy poderosa... vuelve por ellos, los amantes.
1. Prologo

Disclaimer:  
Tras las destrucción de la luna hermosa, la humanidad se pierde por muchos años... hasta que un inesperado día, la vida vuelve... vuelve por una fe, por una confianza, por una promesa muy poderosa... vuelve por ellos, los amantes.

Esta es una historia que te habla del amor, del dolor, de los sentimientos, del error, de la vida. En relevante un historia inspirada a la vida y lo hermoso, difícil, doloroso, frustrante...etc. etc. etc...de ella.

Dedicado: A los que sufren, lloran, gritan, sonríen, aman, han amado, sueñan, canta, bailan, presumen, chismorrean, que les gusta la musica, que les gusta la cultura, leen, escriben, filosofan, hacen deporte, hacen algo artístico, son irónicos, sarcásticos, sentimentales, avariciosos, LUJURIOSOS, modestos, egocéntricos, los que ayudan en su casa, los que están casados, que tienen hijos, los que no hacen nada, los que tienen metas, que... ¬¬hem... en fin a todos aquellos que han nacido, viven y han muerto, al mundo entero, pues todos ustedes son mi inspiración, son los que conforman la vida, y yo... yo amo a la vida... en conclusión esto va dedicado a todos los que aman el yaoi hasta los que lo odian y los que ni siquiera lo conocen... ha y también a los que les vale todo en si jejeje... GRACIAS LES DIGO POR SER UNA PODEROSA INSPIRACIÓN nn! Y también se dedica en especial a Verletzt· la que me dejo quererlos tanto como a ahora, aún sin conocerlos... "te quiero mucho hermana"

Atte: Reiko Inari

* * *

**Promesa**

Por Reiko Inari

**Nota**: Antes que nada, me presentare con un Hola, mi nombre es Reiko Inari y soy autora de esta historia, y como espero de serlo de muchas más... como primero, mas que nada, quiero agradecer en este momento a los que se dignan a leer esto y los que van a leer mi fic, que espero con mucha emoción que sea un agrado para ustedes, como lo es para mi redactarlo... soy un principiante a si que mil disculpas por si llego a aburrirlos o si expreso mal mis ideas... pero que puedo decir, me gusta escribir no me detendré por un persona, por un comentario, y aclaro (disculpen lo modesta ¬¬) que me gustado mucho mi historia y por supuesto lo que de ella llevo, a si que, terminando con esta humilde presentación, disfruten y solo déjense llevar...

**Prologo**

Era el año 4080, un año en que la vida y la muerte se comenzaban a unir. En que el terror, la angustia y la desesperación dominaban en los rostros de los hombres... un 22 marzo era aquel exacto día en que todo parecía perdido completamente, toda esperanza se esfumaba de las mentes, toda ilusión, todo futuro y porvenir... Las personas gritaba, y corrían con todas sus fuerzas... temían a no volver a ver la vida, temían a su destino, a que ya no hubiera nada más de él.

Mientras tanto, mientras que el miedo los dominaba, la luna caía lentamente, chocaría con el planeta en cualquier instante... los niños lloraban por tan terrible desastre, muchos sin consuelo y otros simplemente no lo hacían, solo miraban como cada ves más cerca la luna estaba de ellos, quieran tocarla, sentirla, con ello morirían felices, no necesitaban nada más, con eso era suficiente, además, no había salida, no había razones para huir, sería capturados de una forma u otra, aquellos niños ya tenía su resignación pero, unos no, unos no estaban resignados ni necesitaban la resignación, sabían muy bien que si mantenían su fé, nada lograría pasarles, nada en lo absoluto, eran unos amantes que se miraban con ternura, que se tomaban de las manos y juntaban sus cuerpos, unos hermosos amantes que se besaban bajo las sombras, lugar donde la luna no lograba brillar, y en la oscuridad se miraban con pasión, con amor... con un futuro, escuchando simplemente el latir de sus corazones y aceleradas respiraciones, y así, abrazados, ellos esperaban el aterrizar de la bella luna, sin un miedo, sin una tristeza ni desesperación...solo con una esperanza.

Un te amo, fue pronunciado por uno de los amantes, aquella palabra que se había esperado por largos 15 años, mientras que el otro le acercaba más a su cuerpo. Una promesa de unión resonó por parte del otro amante, una promesa que esperaban cumplir, aun sabiendo que ya no vivirían... con un sonrisa fue sellado aquel trato de estar siempre juntos y así, con la promesa los pensamientos de las gentes desaparecieron en un instante aterrador...

Una luz inmensa comenzó a cubrir al mundo... ese seria el inmenso final, el final de la vida, y de hay todo volvería a ser silencio; no habría más riñas, no habría más guerra, no habría más dolor, no habría humanidad para destruir... ya todos estarían muertos, todo el afecto se abría esfumado, todo pensamiento, todo amor... Volvería la soledad, volvería la felicidad... no habría nada para corromper al hombre ahora... no habría hombre siquiera para caer en los pecados.

Un grito inmenso fue escuchado por todas las almas ya fallecidas, seria el último sonido, el último día, el último anochecer para la vista del hombre...

Poco a poco aquella luz fue desapareciendo, dejando ver nuevamente al mundo y a la luna rota y destruida mientras se alejaba lentamente volviendo a su universo...¿Cómo había sido posible que la luz de la noche, la luna hermosa y brillante como ninguna otra cosa, se saliera de su orbita para golpear a la tierra, para golpear y asesinar a la vida?... una razón era lo que cubría su desastroso pecado, era simplemente por la desconsideración del humano, por la destrucción misma de este por la tierra, aquella bella tierra que se le había obsequiado con sus maravillas...ha... si no hubiéramos destruido aquella capa fuerte, que nos cubría del señor sol, aquella luna divina no hubiera traspasado la fuerza de dios, no lo hubiera logrado... maldita tecnología, maldita vida, maldita destrucción, maldito hombre...

Con llantos, con miedos, con gritos, con desesperación, resignación, con odio, y con un poderoso amor y una promesa sincera, una promesa que quizás ya no seria cumplida... la vida se iba entre las manos de los mismos hombres, por su propio error...

Los años pasaron, lentamente, y no había vida alguna que los viviera... la luna nuevamente se poso en lo alto, partida y esparcida, en el bello cielo... ¿ya no habría hombres¿ya no habría nada, solo la naturaleza?... eso era lo que parecía durante 80 largos años, 80 años de soledad, de reconforte, de paz... hasta que un día de la nada, el paraíso fue abierto nuevamente, para la vida divina, la vida humana...

Fue un niña, un niña divina que crecía por la grandiosa naturaleza... ¿seria que dios nos dio una segunda oportunidad para rectificar nuestros errores?... nació, de bellos ojos amatistas, con un mirada de una diosa, seductora y cautivadora... de rubio cabello, brillante y delicado; de un cuerpo perfecto, de una piel tan tersa, de un rostro tan fino... un perfección infinita... sin pecado al parecer.

Y así, de la nada, después de tantos años, la vida volvía, el hombre volvía a dominar las tierras, ha ser poseedor de ellas, sabiendo de ante mano que esta ves no se equivocaría.

Pasaron los años y aquella hermosa niña fue creciendo, haciéndose toda un mujer, de un pensar tan sabio y una pureza indescriptible... pero, no es culpa de el hombre equivocarse¿si no, de donde aprendería sus errores¿como se rectificaría sin ello?... y así, un condenado día, aquella muchacha cayo en la angustiante depresión...

Estaba sola, no había nadie que la amaba, no había nadie que la apoyara, no tenía a nadie... Y a si en sus tristes cavilaciones las lágrimas corrompieron su rostro, destruyendo poco a poco la celestial naturaleza con su contenida tristeza.

Caminaba, caminaba afligida en aquel hermoso paraíso de verdes praderas, sintiendo el como sus fuerzas se acababan a cada lágrima que sus ojos soltaban.

¿A quien le gusta vivir en la inmensa soledad?... a nadie, necesitamos de un compañía, de una calidez, de un abrazo o un beso, de una palabra siquiera. Y ella fue escuchada, el dios poderoso la hizo feliz comprendiendo la tristeza de su alma, y un día, de su cuerpo algo maravilloso comenzó a crecer en su vientre, el señor la había dado el don de dar vida, claro que con su pago, porque ella había llegado para vivir toda la eternidad, por todos aquellos fallecidos, pero en la soledad...

Nueve meses pasaron y las pecadoras almas nacieron del vientre de aquella hermosa mujer, una hermosa niña de impresionante perfección y hermosura, al igual que un niño, de una belleza precisa y hermoso cariño pero, de una enorme torpeza, pero ninguno, de aquellos hermanos, nacieron con los rasgos que poseía su madre, su creadora; esos seres fueron cuidados por la naturaleza, puesto que el pago de aquella diosa había sido simplemente la muerte, la inexistencia.

Y a si fue como nuevamente la vida fue vivida... desconociendo el terrible suceso que antes había pasado con ella, viviendo con nuevas alegrías, con nuevas tristezas... Pero para error del señor dios, "al desconocer tu pasado, es posible que se vuelvan a cometer los errores de ese pasado" y así fue que sucedió, el hombre peco nuevamente... aprovechando las riquezas del mundo y explotándolas con ello... creando la tecnología, creando la avaricia... las guerras, el dolor, la corrupción... la antigua vida parecía como si volviera.

Aunque... ¿y aquella mujer?... la que creo la nueva vida...¿Por qué tendría que haber desaparecido del todo sin haber dejado algún rasgo de haber existido¿Por qué era que habían sido aquellos precisos rasgos los de esa mujer, los que le caracterizaban?... ¿y los amantes?... ¿y su promesa?... ¿por que es que seria que tenían fe en un momento tan aterrador?... ¿como sabían que volverían a verse?... ¿volverían a verse?... ¿cuál había sido su pasado, esa, esa es la pregunta indicada¿cuál había sido su pasado como para hacerlos amarse en un momento tan desastroso?... ¿cuál?...

Capitulo uno: Una razón para amar y morir por ello. (El recuerdo)

Continuara...

"**quien duda de los actos que hará en el futuro es una persona insegura que duda de si misma, de su felicidad. No hay que dudar solo pensar bien las cosas."**

* * *

**Nota**: Muajaja... -! Bueno, espero que les aya gustado este "prologo" puesto que este es una idea que he tenido hace tiempo, pero el miedo me había dominado u.uU, hasta que hoy... mis queridos lectores, me he atrevido a publicarla... enserio apreciaría mucho su comentario y común critica... si es que la hay para mi escrito... en fin les agradezco nuevamente que lo hayan leído y pues... nos seguiremos leyendo dentro de dos semanas que es cuando publicare el capitulo ya presentado, claro que lo are si les ha gustado mi idea, puesto que no me gustaría gastar palabras y entusiasmo en algo rechazado...

Se despide Agradecida _Reiko Inari_ n.n


	2. Capitulo uno

**Nota:** Uff... siento que exploto, enserio aproveche muy bien las dos semanas... es que no soy de esas que puede escribir un capitulo largo en unos días... no siempre escribo a la primera lo que quiero decir y pues así me tardo y más por la escuela que me trae de arriba para abajo... tengo poco tiempo TT-TT...

Pero en fin... agradezco mucho sus comentarios! Se que era el prologo pero espero que les guste el capitulo que lo he hecho para ustedes mis lectores y agradezco infinitamente sus comentario que me han alegrado de algún sentido y sin más disfruten del capitulo...

**Promesa**

_**Los que en las cosas bellas hallan un sentido feo están corrompidos y no son seductores. Ello no es más que un defecto.**_

_Tema uno: El Engaño_

Es increíble, sumamente increíble, el como nos podemos mentir a nosotros mismos, como nos negamos a la realidad, como nos escondemos en mentiras que parecen irreparables; increíble es la actitud aniñada que muchos tomamos para no escuchar nuestros errores y no admitirlos, para creer que estamos bien y que todos los demás están mal, que lo que pensamos es correcto y nuestras acciones también. El engaño es una de las formas más bajas de corromper al alma y a los sentimientos de cariño.

· · ·

**Capitulo uno:** Una razón para amar y morir por ello. (El recuerdo)

**L**a luz de sol se traspasaba por las blancas cortinas de la oscurecida habitación, golpeando en un rostro claro que descansaba aplacible sobre colchas rojizas y blancas.

Haciendo una mueca de enfado abrió sutilmente uno de sus ojos, comprobando bien como el fastidioso sol le cubría su rostro. Le obligaban a levantarse, pero su cabeza le dolía a mil demonios, no sabía que hacer con la gran punzada que sentía en su cráneo, el dolor inmenso en sus manos y pecho, y con su, al parecer, momentánea amnesia. Se incorporo con dificultad en la cama, aplicando bastante fuerza en sus manos para lograr quedar sentado en la cama; no sentía, por extraña razón las piernas, pero tampoco sentía que le dolieran... un mareo inmenso se le junto en su garganta por su nueva posición, causando que su expresión se tornara sorprendida y asustada, por lo que en un movimiento rápido quito las colchas que cubrían su cuerpo y bajo de la cama... o al menos eso intento... cayendo incómodamente de la cama golpeándose parte de la cara. Sus piernas quedaron aun arriba y las miro con fastidio... ¿pero que le estaba pasando?... las siguió mirando y unas gotas de sudor resbalaron por su frente; intentaba moverlas, pero al perecer sus piernas no eran receptoras del mandato de su mente, causando que después de unos segundos su molestia aumentara y las lágrimas ocuparan sus ojos. Las atrajo con su tórax logrando que estas cayeran cruelmente resonando en el suelo con una gran golpe, pero... el no sintió nada; tanto fue su impacto que el miedo torno su vista... sus piernas no se movían, no lo hacían ¡¿Por qué!... la desesperación le consumía, tenían que moverse, tenían que hacerlo- rogaba sin paciencia... el mareo aumento en su garganta y él intento, a gatas, dirigirse al baño pero el esforzarse ya era innecesario y no hubo más tiempo para que obligadamente, asqueado, a vomitar lo antes acumulado en su garganta esparciéndose por el piso de madera, ensuciando con pocos restos de comida pero mayoritariamente con un liquido de color rojizo; sangre nuevamente- pensó con angustia... Sus parpados se llenaron nuevamente de lagrimas y sus ojos violetas se tornaron cristalinos por estas, no podía más estar así, ya no lograba soportarlo. Al parecer su memoria volvía. Un gemido de dolor, de fastidio, de impotencia salio de sus labios y así lloro con más rabia y fastidio, mientras que las lágrimas recorrían su enrojecido y desesperado rostro.

—¡Shuichi!- un grito renuncio entre los lamentos del de rosados cabellos. Su vos era autoritaria pero a la ves destellaban una preocupación inigualable y una compasión lastimera. La aludida corrió asta donde yacía tirado el pelirosa, levantándolo con delicadeza y acostándolo sobre la cama, sentándose a un lado de este, acariciando su rostro.- Mi dulce niño, por favor, por favor, no te hagas esto...- rogaba la joven.

—¿Me curare algún día?- interrumpió tomando la mano de su mejilla para estrecharla, temiendo, temiendo a que ya no estuviera.

Los ojos de la muchacha se llenaron de lagrimas y un sollozo dio paso a sus lamentos, tapo con su mano libre sus ojos llorosos y tras unos segundos los limpio cambiando su expresión de tristeza en una sonrisa amplia, pero muy fingida para el pelirosa.

—Te curaras- dijo con la vos algo entrecortada clocando su dulce manita en su rostro y besándola con afecto. Su ojos brillaron; un brillo opaco para el amatista, un mirar sin esperanza, sin sinceridad.

Una sonrisa insatisfecha se delineo en su labios. Mentía. Su propia hermana le mentía y lo hacía tan mal que se veía sin mascara la lastima que le tenía.

—Gracias- dijo sin más, le dolía tanto que le mintiera frente a sus propios ojos, pero más le dolía verla afligida, así que con una ingenuidad; con la que los demás comenzaban a caracterizarle, le sonrió para que no se afligiera tanto por su estado.

—Mi Shuichi, mi lindo hermano- en un movimiento delicado, enredo sus brazos entre su cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras más desconsoladas lágrimas brotaban de sus castaños ojos.

Shuichi no hacía más que acariciar sus lacios y largos cabellos rojizos para calmar su malestar, para calmar su desconsuelo. Suspiro con desgana, siempre lo mismo, pensó con amargura. Lastima, mentiras, aflicción y desconsuelo; eran aquellos sentimientos los que le abrazaban en las noches, los que le despertaban en las mañanas y ¿le daban razones para vivir?. ¡Que entristecidas eran las esperanzas con las que vivía!.

¿Seria que nunca abría para él un consuelo?... necesitaba unos brazos fuertes y reconfortantes, duros y calidos a la ves para que al menos, unos fragmentos de segundos, lograse ser feliz, lograra poder olvidara aquel sufrimiento que día tras noche le aquejaba, y que así duraría por toda la eternidad. No quería los lamentos de la gente, consolaría claro, pero y a él... ¿Quién le consolaría a él?... nadie lo hacía, todos se sentían tan afligidos que no hacían nada más que llorarle, como si de un muerto se tratase. ¿Acaso esperaban con tanto deleite su muerte?... le desesperanzaban tanto, le destruían en alma con su dolor, le culpaban de la forma más cruel, le castigaban... ¿Había sido su error?... si tan solo hubiera sabido que le asaltarían y secuestrarían unas cuadras delante del callejón por el cual él se dirigía hacía su casa, nada de esto estaría pasando, ningún llanto cruzaría por los ojos de sus seres amados. Pero, ¡Oh Dios!... le culpaban de algo ineludible, definitivo. No tenía él la culpa de que la mente de la gente fuera tan desquiciada, fuera tan desesperada e inconsciente; la tendría, la culpa, si él fuera así pero, era un muchacho cortes, responsable, sensato, un joven que amaba lo que tenía y se esforzaba por obtener lo que no tenía, que vivía su vida al limite y era conciente de ello. Deseba con ansias que con una disculpa todo volviera a ser como antes, que las miradas dirigidas a él fueran divertidas, afectuosas, conmovidas hasta, en un sentido divertido, burlonas; en sí que su entorno fuera nuevamente feliz; ya no deseaba aquel ambiente desolado, entristecido, angustioso, lastimero; una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz, eso era lo único que anhelaba, lo que imploraba ansioso.

—Traeré tu desayuno, ...- anunció la pelirroja deshaciendo el abrazo que les unía. Se veía más calmada y ya no lloraba. Pero el sentía que moriría en ese instante, estaba destrozado, estaba tan afligido.

Recostó su cabeza en la almohada y la ladeo unos momentos intentando reprimir las lagrimas que se juntaban en sus ojos. Respiro profundamente y miro a los ojos castaños de su hermana y le dedico una débil sonrisa.

Su mundo se derrumbo en esos instante, no sabía que hacer, le daba tanta angustia no poder hacer nada por su hermano, era frágil.

—Bien Maiko- exclamo el pelirosa, ladeando nuevamente su cabeza contemplando con interés un lugar de la habitación, con la mirada perdida y triste.

La castaña se levanto de la cama con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos y se dispuso a marcharse no antes de limpiar el desorden del piso. Y así, salio de la habitación del muchacho, dejándolo con su desconsolado pensar, con sus afligidos lamentos, con su inigualable dolor.

· · ·

—...Lo hemos intentado todo- murmuraba una mujer, con las manos en el rostro ocultando su preocupación- comprendo que las piernas no reaccionen, esta claro que se quedo invalido, pero sus frecuentes mareos, sus escupidas de sangre, su amnesia momentánea, su pálido rostro; eso es algo no logro comprender, por más que le han echo chequeo tras chequeo no logran decirnos que es lo que atrofia su cuerpo...- decía con frustración la mujer de rizados cabellos rojizos, sentada en uno de los sillones del living, contemplando con preocupación las escaleras que daban al cuarto de su lindo hijo.

—Amor...- una calida vos resonó en la habitación. Un hombre retiro las manos del rostro de su esposa, y se aferro a ellas mientras le miraba con su violáceos ojos, a sus esmeraldas, con una tristeza y afecto incomprensible- estuvo una semana secuestrado, le encontramos en un estado deplorable, y vimos frascos y frascos vacíos que al parecer le había echo beber a Shuichi, morirá, no hay duda de eso- dijo sin más el hombre que seguido sumergió en su pecho el afligido rostro de su mujer que comenzó llorara precipitadamente.

—Robaron su inocencia, Kenji, se la arrebataron de la forma más cruel- se lamentaba la mujer aferrándose más al pecho de su marido.

—Madre- llamo la calida vos de Maiko en las escaleras- ya ha despertado Shuichi, le llevare ahora el desayuno- anunció antes de adentrarse a la amplia cocina.

Yume, la madre del pequeño, se desato de los brazos de su esposo y retiro las lágrimas que empañaban su vista, miro a su hija y asintió para seguido acercarse a las escaleras por la cual la muchacha había bajado y, con pasos firmes, las subió con un sonrisa amarga en sus labios.

El tocar de la puerta desvió el silencio de la habitación en la que, el de rosados cabellos, se había sumergido en pensamientos oscuros y desolados; la puerta fue abierta dejando ver a la bella mujer con una calida sonrisa.

A estado llorando- pensó rápidamente el pelirosa al mirara su rostro y las secas lagrimas que se posaban en este.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, tenía un olor a encerrado y a medicamento que le asfixió al instante; una mueca de enfado su poso en su fino rostro y miro con algo de angustia a su pequeño hijo, corrió las cortinas de las ventanas y abrió una de ellas para que refrescara la sofocante habitación.

—Buenos días, madre- saludo con una sonrisa fingida el pelirosa, viendo como su madre recogía las ropas del suelo y las colgaba en uno de los armarios.

—Buenos tardes, Shuichi- reitero la mujer con signo de enfado deteniéndose para mirarlo.

—¿Tan tarde es ya?- pregunto sorprendido desviando la molesta mirada que su madre le dedicaba a la ventana donde se podía vislumbrar bien lo tarde del día, las cuatro o cinco de la tarde seria ya.- Lo lamento a-ayer no puede dormir bien, el sueño no llego- se excuso.

—¿Cuándo desayunes, te gustaría ir a dar un paseo, Shuichi?- dijo dulcemente su madre acercándose a la cama, cambiando la expresión de su rostro, donde permanecía el pequeño, sentándose a lado de él-

—Seria, seria agradable, madre- dijo con una calida sonrisa, entrelazando una de las manos de su madre con la suya en una muestra de cariño pero, ella la alejo inmediatamente y se levanto de la cama dolida... Su expresión se deprimió al instante- seria agradable- prosiguió- pero hoy no madre, me duele todo- restregó sumergiéndose más en las grandes cobijas.

Su madre se sorprendió por la crueldad de su hijo al hablarle y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas... ¿qué no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ella, de lo que todos pasaban por su causa?... su mirada se endureció y no hizo más que salir de la habitación en el exacto momento que llegaba Maiko con la bandeja del desayuno.

—¿Qué le ha pasado?- le cuestiono a Shuichi dejando la bandeja en un pequeña mesa junto al pelirosa.

—Maiko...- le llamo Shuichi con la vos entrecortada- ¿te gustaría salir a pasear con migo?- pregunto evitando la mirada de la joven, no quería sentir su lastima nuevamente.

—Claro que sí Shuichi- sus ojos brillaron de alegría por la invitación de su hermano pequeño- seria muy agradable. Termina de desayunar y te ayudo a vestirte para que salgamos ¿si?- dijo con picardía la muchacha sonriéndole divertida.

Shuichi simplemente asintió y vio como se marchaba la pelirroja. Tomo el desayuno que le había traído y comenzó a comer con fastidio, al menos saldría con ella, al menos saldría por un rato.

Paseaba, su hermana, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción mientras acarreaba la silla de ruedas en la que se encontraba un calmado Shuichi que se embellecía con lo bonito que era aquel parque, hace mucho que no salía; salir por salir simplemente, siempre caminaba por las calles con algún pendiente y no se fijaba en los detalles de estas, era un joven muy ajetreado, su estudio para él era primordial, por lo que no salía con sus amigos, no se divertía en las noches como los demás universitarios. Él siempre había sido muy pulcro y serio hacia cualquier amistad o conocido... y en amor... uff, ese tema estaba cerrado, nunca le habían dado un beso ni acariciado hasta enloquecer, no le habían echo nunca sentir el rey del mundo por una simples palabras de afecto y compromiso, nunca había estado enamorado en lo que antes había sido su vida, porque para él, ahora el ya no tenía vida, puesto que su destino estaba elegido, y quien vive, elige su vida y trasforma su destino y para el su vida era llegar a la muerte y fallecer en lo oscuros brazos de esta, ese era el destino que se le tenía elegido después de que aquellas personas le hubieran dejado en tan lamentable estado lo cual era sumamente doloroso.

Agito la cabeza negativamente, restregándose a si mismo, no era momento para lamentarse de cosas pasadas y dolorosas; contemplar simplemente aquel parque con una sonrisa, era preferible a perderse en los atroces pensamientos de su encadenada vida.

—¿Shu, te gustaría comer un helado?- pregunto la castaña frente suyo inclinándose para estar a la altura de su vista. Shuichi rió divertido ante la invitación de su hermana y asintió sonriente. Maiko se alejo unos momentos de él para ir por el dichoso helado. Y por fin se quedo en soledad, y contemplo el como comenzaba a oscurecerse el día; aquel atardecer era muy lindo, aunque no lo visualizaba bien, podía contemplas los rojizos, azules, amarillos... los sinfines de colores que tornaban el cielo para dar paso al oscurecido anochecer y a la luna divina, impotente y brillante, en lo alto del cielo. Fue tan rápido el como sucedió todo ese esplendido espectáculo, que sus ojos amatistas se abrieron enormemente al notar la cercanía que la luna ejercía hacía ellos, parpadeo un par de veces sintiendo como si su mente le estuviera jugando una nueva jugarreta, pero no, era increíble, estaba, estaba muy, muy cerca de ellos ¿por qué?...

—Yo no veo razón alguna para contemplar a la estorbosa luna- una vos fría y calculadora resonó entre sus desesperadas reflexiones. El pelirosa giro hacia aquella persona que se había sentado en una de las bancas del parque, misma en la que su hermana le había dejado.

—¿Estorbosa?... ¿por qué se refiere a ella como un estorbo?- pregunto extrañado el pelirosa al joven que fumaba para su mal gusto.

El rubio fijo sus felinos ojos dorados en los violetas inocentes del chico, causando que este se estremeciera al instante. Tiro el cigarro, ya consumido, al suelo aplastándolo con uno de sus pies, y desvió su mirada hacia el cielo soltando una risa, al parecer mofándose del chico.

—Simple...- hablo con vos seca- porque lo es, es un estorbo. Antes le usábamos como luz, ¿pero ahora, para qué le usamos?... tenemos luz, bastante a decir verdad, por lo que el apreciarla se es estúpido, pues su luz no es ya tan impactante como las que hemos creado ya...

—Que tormentoso es su pensar- le interrumpió ofendido- que ciego y enfermizo. Es una naturaleza, debemos de apreciarla por ello, porque mientras que todos se cautivan con las efímeras luces del hombre, no hay luz más hermosa que esta- apunto a la luna- pues es, no una creación de hombre, si no del mismo dios.

—Ja- se rió nuevamente del chico- tienes razón, es una creación del mismo dios, por ello se esta cayendo- lo ojos de Shuichi se sorprendieron por el comentario- por ello, va a matarnos a todos, por ser creación del dios, aquel al que tú tanto amas y veneras- el rubio se levanto con un corto suspiro y se acerco al chico.- Bueno que veneres a la luna maravillosa- dio énfasis a la palabra- pues la razón es simple, se cae para castigar a los que la quisieron remplazar, la luna esta celosa, niño, por eso nos matara. "Por uno la llevan todos" ¿no?- dijo con cinismo y revolvió sus rosados cabellos para alejarse del chico dejándolo desconcertado por sus palabras y su extraña personalidad que era, para sí, algo... ¿calida?...

—Aquí tienes- Shu-cha- dijo alegre la castaña, entregándole el helado que sostuvo con la mirada turbada y perdida, pensativa.- ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto con preocupación, logrando sacar al muchacho de sus reflexiones causándole un sobresalto.

—¿He?... no, no Maiko, esta todo bien, jeje- dijo con una sonrisa boba, comenzando a comer su helado- oye esta rico...

—Eres raro Shuichi- se burlo divertida su hermana retomando nuevamente el mismo camino para regresar a casa...

· · ·

_Una poesía, una poesía era aquel hermoso cántico que arrullaba los pasos de ese hermoso joven, y que acompasaba su respiración y se vislumbraba con su visión._

_Con la misma rapidez que la bala se incrusta en el pecho de una victima; las sombrías sensaciones de ser lanzado al suelo, atado y amordazado con expresión pavorida en el rostro y sin fines de lagrimas en los ojos, fue la rapidez con la que aquel acto fue empeñado a fin de la destrucción de una vida._

_La nebulosa oscuridad cubría sus ojos, cubría sus esperanzas de ver al cielo y contemplar al sol en una tarde de verano... Repetía con gélidos lamentos que esta era su hora, que este era el final y el inicio anhelado de la muerte; maldecía a los dioses con rabia incontenible y rezaba por su amada familia... ¡Oh Dios, que alma tan pura era la de aquel joven que pensaba en la vida de los demás antes que la suya, que rogaba por la felicidad de repulsivas personas antes que de su propio júbilo y, que lo hacía, precisamente cuando él lo que más necesitaba era de aquellos memorables rezos_

_Sus lágrimas no eran más que una plenitud de lamentos, una sinfonía amarga y deliciosa. Era tan apetecible aquel joven de piel clara como la luna, de obres amatistas y expresivos, la pura reencarnación de los ángeles sagrados que se regocijan en el paraíso._

_Sus secuestradores, sus crueles asesinos de vida, no eran más que una repulsiva masa de asquerosidad, de suciedad y de burlonas risas. ¡Oh que tan condenada había sido la vida de aquellos humanos, aquellos que ahora se alborozaban y embriagaban con el sufrimiento de un ángel no correspondido._

_Gemidos, gemidos incontrolables de sofocante dolor eran los que culminaban y pecaban en el divino silencio de la suciedad de la tierra donde su cuerpo yacía desnudo y era penetrado una y otra ves no más que por sus agresores._

_El dolor, aquel sufrimiento no era más poderoso que la infinita vergüenza que sentía él por si mismo. Su santidad era tomada de la forma mas repulsiva nunca antes conocida y él, él por ser débil, no podía evitarlo... era tan imbécil como su padre le llamaba, tan tonto, si tan solo... Los ojos furiosos, apenados y bellos del joven se abrían en un impacto no antes conocido, era el miedo que quemaba su sangre; el pavor de ser consumido por aquellos hombres de la forma más lenta y sufrida._

_Suplicas, suplicas se quemaron en la garganta del joven de violáceo mirada, no podría articular palabra alguna, estaba mudo, mudo de miedo, mudo de dolor... su vos, la armonía que surgía de su labios había sido ahogada por aquellos repugnantes seres que se acercaban sigilosos y amenazantes a su violado y maltratado cuerpo._

_Los líquidos extraños eran revueltos en unas risas penetrantes, signo no más que el de la locura en la que ellos se encontraban; maldito placer el que era el de beber el alcohol amarillento he insatisfactorio, placer condenado que quemaba la sensatez de la gente y que castigaba al que no le bebía. No eran más que unos borrachos los que envenenaban al pobre joven, eran unos muertos en razón los que bailaban en el éxtasis de la maldad y de la demencia._

_Sangre era lo que culminaba en la clara y perfecta piel del bello ángel, sangre aquella que resbalaba por su boca y su pecho, era la sangre que brotaba de provocadas heridas, tanto como por dentro de él, como fuera._

_Su cara estaba destrozada, ensangrentada y sudorosa, su cuerpo, su cuerpo era una rojiza y amoratada manta de lastima y tristeza, su manos, su manos no daban para más estaban débiles y al más simple movimiento estas ardían como ninguna otra cosa, su piernas, su piernas eran lo más trágico de su ser, no las sentía siquiera y estaban más que masacradas, mas que consumida por aquellos malhechores, por aquellos... _

_¡Ah! Dios amado porque no amenazas a esto condenados de la vida, mátales, pero que no sufran, solo que vivan ya en un éxtasis condenado, por favor liberales de su opresión, de su equivocación- rogaba en pensamientos el muchacho, esas eran las suplicas que su mente aclamaba a pesar de la inesperada inconciencia._

_El tiempo... ¿cuanto tiempo había pasado?... ¿unas horas, unos días, unos segundo? No lo sabía, el tiempo en eses instantes era lo de menos, pero contando las mayoritarias veces que aquellos hombres yacía dormidos y salían en un vaivén, entrando y saliendo de la habitación, se podía constar que habían sido varios días; varios días que él era poseído de la forma menos satisfactoria y más dolorosa para su cuerpo y sentido._

_De la misma forma que la piel había sido creada para recibir placer, para que al nacer el bebé no se sintiera desconfiado a las carisias ni abrazos de las gentes, de esa misma forma, para su negativa, había sido formada para el dolor, el insaciable dolor, para que los que pecaban fueran castigados, los que dañaban fueran dañados y los que no entendía fueran entendiendo a mano dura._

_Y él, aquel hermosos ser que soportaba las incitantes palabras de esos hombres, era el mismo que rogaba por la salvación de ellos, por el perdón de sus almas. Una lagrima se deberían soltar por ese divino ser, una lagrima de alegría por que al menos un humano, un ser bello y puro, deseara, hasta en su obligada muerte, la salvación de aquellos que le robaban la felicidad. Una, por igual, lágrima, de vergüenza, por nuestro pensar tan bajo y desconsiderado, por que solo sea una persona de tantas, de millones..._

_La última noche llegaba para sus ojos, él presentía que por fin seria liberado de esas crueles cadenas con esclavas y, sus presentimientos, fueron acertados por una extraña razón... Unos felinos ojos, de dorado color le miraban, día tras noche, contemplaban su dolor... ¿por qué?... no lo hacían por quererse satisfacer con su angustia, no, no era tan cruel pero ni tan santo, si no que lo hacia por una simple razón, para salvarle; bien sabía él que aquellos personajes atroces no le dejarían tan fácilmente en unas horas, ni días, ni semanas, si no que se extasiarían de él hasta que su respiración se volviera nula y el latir de su corazón callado y quieto, el por igual desearía poder tener aquel ángel hermoso, sin la intención de matarle claro esta, pero ellos... ese si era su objetivo, acabarse a aquel ser. Así que para su pesar observaba cada acción que realizaban para encontrar el momento exacto para atacar y salvarle. Por que al igual que los demás el se había enamorado de esa pureza inigualable y esa sonrisa que aquel chico intentaba mantener._

_Y así fue, así fue que en un final inesperado él dio muerte a aquellos hombres, no muerte común si no una muerte que les perseguiría en la vida inmensa, una muerte más atroz que cualquier castigo, una muerte en la conciencia, de la cobarde conciencia..._

· · ·

Sus amatistas ojos se abrieron impactados y un suspiro escapo de sus labios, un suspiro largo y calmado, volvía a respirar al parecer, parpadeo un par de veces y subió las colchas más a su cuerpo para que le cubrieran de la fría noche.

—Igual que aquellos ojos...- divago en vos alta acostumbrando su visión a las penumbras de la habitación. Se sentía tan miserable, invalido y enfermo de quien sabe de que cosa, su vida era todo un rotundo desastre, tan amargo... ladeo su cabeza a la derecha y observo como el viento movía las cortinas blancas que colgaban del marco del ventanal. Cero sus ojos para sentir la helada brisa que cruzaba... amaba el frío, le encantaba la tranquilidad y frescura con la que se deslumbraba, acerco con algo de dificultad la silla de ruedas que se encontraba a lado de la cama y se sentó en esta; un poco agitado, se acerco al ventanal dispuesto a cerrarla pero sus intento fue obstruido por una impresionante vista... _"La luna es celosa... por eso nos matara... castigar a los que la quisieron remplazar"_ recordaba las palabras del rubio de mirada dorada... y ante él el hermoso resplandor de la bella luna, tan cerca de él, tan cerca de todos, se quedo mirándola fijamente por unos instantes o quizás más, embelesado con la propia belleza que emitía la luna; si desde lo alto se le contemplaba con ninguna, de cerca se veía magnifica. Logro observar como descendía con una lentitud desesperante, provocando un sobresalto del muchacho..._"...matara... esta celosa... la quisieron reemplazar..."_ ¡oh Dios, era cierto... -ella nos mataría- murmuro.

Su visión se torno opaca, estaba pálido... no todos los días se veía a una luna caer para destruir la vida... cerro sus ojos para, así, desaparecer la visión atroz que ahora predominaba en su mente, giro su silla y volvió a la cama dejando la ventana abierta, no podía mirara nuevamente por ella, no quería creer que todo se acabaría por esa belleza infinita...

Se recostó e intento despejar su mente... en nada, pensar en la nada, pero no, cada ves veía más cerca a la Luna, más y más cerca. Y mientras esta avanzaba veía gente, sus retratos, personas conocidas se mostraban ente él, su familia... Su madre... Su padre... Su hermana... El joven de mirar dorado... y la Luna.

—No quiero morir- dijo en sollozos y cayo en los aterradores sueños que le aquejaban todas las noches...

· · ·

_Yume de Shindou era una hermosa mujer, de rojizo cabello rizado y algo largo, de piel algo blanca y facciones delicadas, y de impactantes ojos verdes con un lindo toque de picardía y autoridad. Se había casado, con un hombre de nombre Kenji Shindou, a sus 19 años de edad un 7 de Agosto del año 4041 y compartía unos hermosos 21 años de casada con aquel hombre que amaba, no antes que su hijos claro esta. Era un mujer muy dedicada y algo aferrada a las cosas como a sus ideas, rezaba comúnmente y asistía a las celebraciones religiosas. A sus 39 años, había visto fallecer a su madre por la terrible enfermedad del cáncer, a su hermano mayor en un accidente automovilístico y a un bello ser que nacía de su vientre por su diabetes; tan joven y enferma... Ya contaba con dos hijos antes de su enfermedad, Maiko Shindou y Shuichi Shindou, los dos ya mayores de edad que aun vivían con ella, bajo su propio techo. Para ella y su esposo aquellos dulces niños, que aun eran eso para ella, los amaba con toda el alma; eso era lo que ella solía decir a todo el mundo pero, por lo cual, a todo el mundo mentía como así misma._

_Fe un sábado en la noche cuando, Yume, supo lo del secuestro de su hijo; la desesperación por tenerle le domino moviendo cielo, mar y tierra para encontrar la ubicación de su hermoso hijo pero, no fue que después de 9 días que le encontró; y en ese preciso momento que veía como su cuerpo se estaba acabando, fue el momento en que el amor que le profesaba con tanta dedicación y atención se esfumo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... su hijo moriría de eso no había duda y lo más triste era que en unos meses, no llegaría ni al año, así que decidió, para su pesar, dejar de amarle... no deseaba sufrir de la misma forma que hizo con sus otros familiares y menos con aquel bello niño de amatista mirar, tan cautivador, tan puro; le odiaría, no, mejor dicho, dejaría de amarlo, se alejaría de él, le trataría como un simple desconocido, pero eso seria tan difícil... sus sonrisas eran tan cautivadoras tan simples y sinceras... no quería sufrir por aquel hermoso ser y... no lo haría, no más..._

· · ·

Abrió los ojos con un nuevo impacto, había dormido solo un instantes al parecer, confirmando sus dudas al ver que el reloj marcaba las 2:10am y el se había acostado a la 1:40...-¡rayos!- maldijo mentalmente, no lograba conciliar el sueño y el frío se hacía más penetrante por la ventana aún abierta, aquella luna no le permitía dormir, sus sueños eran en cada momento más espantosos, no quería morir por algo tan santo como lo era esa resplandeciente esfera blanca... Respiro profundamente he intento apaciguar a su ajetreado corazón que latía por el miedo y hundió más su cabeza en la acolchonada almohada cerrando los ojos... pensar en la nada no le servia al parecer, así que, para diversión suya, opto por comenzar a contar ovejas echando a volar su imaginación...

Había una cerca en su pensar, y por ella diferentes ovejas saltaban mientras él las contaba entretenido, había pieles de todo tipo de colores y diferentes pelajes; cada oveja al cruzar por la cerca emitía un sonido diferente, él solo escuchaba cual se le hacía más cautivadora, comenzando a elegir cual era mejor que otra y así sin darse cuanta cayo en el suelo al contar la oveja numero 1098 de piel rosa y pelaje azul que emitía un cántico de sinfonía, al parecer aquella oveja había sido la ganadora...

· · ·

_Maiko Shindou era una joven de 21 años, había heredado el cabello de su madre aunque un poco más lacio y los ojos, al parecer, de su abuelo, por parte de su padre, cafés claros y dulces. Sus padres eran Yume y Kenji Shindou, para ella ellos eran las personas más respetuosas, responsables, sensatas y amorosas del mundo, y quien no pensaría tal cosa, puesto que la pareja, al ser la primera hija le habían cuidado de la mejor forma posible, aun cuando naciera su hermano... al parecer tenía mucho amor para dar. El amor que le tenía a su padres era mucho pero no se lograba comparar con el que le tenía a su hermano; ella aún al ser la mayor, cuando Shuichi nació y cumplió una edad decente para entender las cosas le cuidaba como si él fuera el mayor, le protegía de todo peligro y le reconfortaba en los momentos difíciles. Le admiraba como una fan a su artista favorito, ella decía que Shuichi era lo mejor en su vida y nunca le cambiaría por nadie en el mundo; ellos nunca en su vida habían reñido, porque Maiko era una joven de una paciencia eterna y Shuichi era muy respetuoso con ella, por lo que siempre se reían y jugaban... para ella su vida era su hermano y cuando supo que este se encontraba muy grave sintió como si el mundo se le acababa, como si le estuvieran acecinando una y otra ves de formas diferentes una más dolorosa que la otra... y aún cuando le dijeron que este se encontraba un tanto bien pero no seguía fuera de peligro esta no pudo sonreírle y lo único que dijo fue "Mi hermano jamás será mi vida"... al parecer la muchacha había madurado al decirse a si misma tales palabras pero, su madures se transformo en una rotunda equivocación que fue la lastima, se lamentaba de su estado y hacía lo mejor por el por lastima infinita, sentía compasión de aquel chico que era su hermano, pero era su familia, no se debe tener lastima de alguien que se ama sino dolor, sufrir no por el sino por verle en ese estado e intentar ayudarle, no burlarse de él y ella lo hacía por la misma razón que su madre... optando por quererlo como un desconocido simplemente... le quería tanto que no quería sufrir por él... ¿es eso querer?_

· · ·

—Maldición- maldijo entre dientes.. ¿será que no podrá dormir hasta darse cuanta nuevamente de las malditas formas en las que su familia le trata?... el no tiene la culpa de que así fueran, de que le hayan abandonado en el momento más difícil de su vida... y no les culpaba, el miedo era un sentimiento muy poderoso y era bueno tenerle miedo a algo... así que no le veía nada de malo a sus acciones, era su familia y sabía que podían alejarse los más que quisieran y odiarlo pero, él no lo haría... el simplemente no podía dejar de sonreírles pues su primera vida fue su familia y al parecer con ella moriría, les necesitaba demasiado...

Sin percatarse al pensar en su sentimientos el sueño comenzó a dominarle de nuevo, pero ya no quería, en verdad le dolían mucho las imágenes de las falsas sonrisas de su hermana, de los furiosos rostros de su madre, no quería verles, le partía el alma... tan bellas que eran... sin más cerro su ojos nuevamente...

· · ·

_Kenji Shindou, hombre de 40 años, de unos intensos ojos amatistas, con una piel algo bronceada, de aspecto calido y dulce, un tanto fornido pero no en exageración dándole un físico aún de juventud, muy osado... Él era un hombre de negocios muy ocupado pero, siempre tenía tiempo para su familia, la cual amaba como ninguna, amaba a su esposa y a su hija... pero en sí a Shuichi nunca logro amarle... desde que nació y comenzó a sonreír, se cautivaba con la vista del chico que era más resplandeciente que la suya y con su simple sonrisa llena de sentimientos... pero nunca puedo hacerle un mimo, nunca le abrazo ni le dijo algo lindo... nunca le demostró que era su padre, sentía que le dañaría que le destruiría de una forma u otra y cuando este fue encontrado en el repulsivo suelo de una abandonada casa su corazón, que le quería en el fondo, se destrozo... pero para bien, su cariño creció inmutablemente... se enamoro de su hijo aún más... pero su miedo por igual aumento... "y si el chico le replicaba que nunca estuvo para él en los momentos menos difícil...y si le odiaba por la poca vida que tenía..." el no quería eso, por tal razón simplemente no le miraba, no le hablaba... le ignoraba sin darse cuanta que el silencio destrozaba las esperanzas del chico, de que alguna ves le quisiera o apreciara._

· · ·

Bien, bien, había comprendido el punto... pero que importaba ya... moriría de todas formas, simplemente quería descansar y olvidar la desastrosa familia que le lastimaba con tanto ahínco... todos ellos eran unos egoístas pensando en su satisfacción, mismos como aquellos hombres que le dejaron en tal estado... simplemente ellos y nadie más. A decir verdad, todos éramos egoístas en algún sentido, con algo material, con la superficialidad, hasta con el cariño, el amor, el odio etc. etc. ... Que asqueroso era el hombre, que sentido tenia crear las cosas si moriríamos por ellas, nos posesionaríamos por tenerlas y nunca soltarlas al mundo... solo yo, yo y yo... ¿que nunca se cansaban, que nunca se daban cuenta de su estúpida equivocación?... ¿por qué...? maldita Luna, si es que caerías, por qué ahora no lo haces, ¡cae de una ves, destruye las corruptas mentes de los hombres, condena a los que pecan y acecina a los fieles... todos de la misma forma, que mueran...

—¡Nos vamos!- grito Maiko abriendo de repente la puerta asustando de inmediato al pelirosa- muévete, tenemos que irnos... ¡ahora!- le ordeno, para que abriera los ojos. Le cargo y le saco de la habitación... le movía con tanta facilidad, puesto que era tan frágil que el peso no se lograba sentir. Shuichi solo miraba su rostro extrañado, ¿porque?... ¿qué pasaba?...

—¿Pero... que...?-

—Cállate Shuichi no hay tiempo para explicar tenemos que irnos... ahora... irnos lejos- decía agitada acercándose a la puerta principal, abriéndola permitiendo ver al pelirosa a la amenazante luna que caía.

—¡Suéltame!- le exigió el pelirosa

—¿Pero que demonios dices...?

—que no ves, Maiko... ¿adonde, adonde iremos?...¡dime!... ¿nos salvaremos?... ¡déjame!- grito

—No quiero que mueras- dijo en sollozo al observar el enfado de su hermano.

—Que no muera... moriré, todo lo aremos... no quiero ir a ningún lado... no quiero morir a tu lado... esa luna maltita nos matara y ¿tu quieres salvarme?... ¡que irónica eres, déjame, la soledad es más reconfortante que tu lastima, Maiko!... ¡yo no quiero que me salves!- le grito pidiéndole que le llevara nuevamente a su habitación- lárgate y déjame... ahora comprendo el porque de mis dudas y mis lamentos... ustedes me han destruido ya no les necesito... solo déjenme... vete- rogó pidiéndole que se marchara

—¡Eres un mal agradecido!- le grito molesta y salió corriendo de la habitación para reunirse con su madre... su padre al igual que él no se iban con ellas... su muerte era simplemente inevitable, no podrían hacer nada ante ello.

Comenzó a sollozar... no por la muerte, si no por su familia... que difícil era morir con el pensamiento de que esta te odia y nunca te quiso, es algo aterrador y muy vació. Un temblor sacudió la tierra... todo comenzaría ya... la muerte era cuestión de poco tiempo... el final era el siguiente paso.

Se sentó en su silla y se acerco a la ventana que seguía abierta, miro tras ella y vio la luna impotente cayendo, levantando una nube de polvo, destruyendo. La cerro, no quería verla... cerro absolutamente toda su habitación y se sumergió en la oscuridad de sus pensamientos y su ambiente... la oscuridad, el silencio, la soledad muchas de las veces lograba ser reconfortante, en esta era tan asfixiante.

Un ruido golpeo su ventana... y el miro desconcertado hacía ella... vislumbro una sombra detrás de las cortinas blancas que le cubrían... el ruido se intensificaba y su curiosidad por saber quien era tal persona que la intentaba abrir también. Se quedo unos segundos inmóvil sin saber que hacer, escuchando el golpear del vidrio una y otra ves hasta que uno de estos se rompió invitando a entra a una mano que quito el seguro de la ventana y la abrió ágilmente... entro a la habitación permitiendo ver simplemente un imponente cuerpo y no más que eso, las penumbras de la habitación no se lo permitían.

Un silencio aterrador domino en la habitación... estaban frente a frente y sin percatarse los dos con lo ojo cerrador sin poder contemplarse el uno al otro... las respiraciones acallaron el silencio y los parpados del de amatista mirara se abrieron con un miedo y timidez penetrante. Observo al joven... o más bien a la sombra que permanecía de pie delante suyo... era alto. Su ojos se abrieron enormemente al observar el brillo de los ojos de aquella sombra... Dorados... puros... hermosos... un gemido escapo de sus labios al ver como estos ojos les correspondían mirándolo.

—Le he encontrado al fin- dijo sin más la sombra acercando su rostro al muchacho. Esa vos la conocía pero...

—¿Quién- quien es... usted quien es?- pregunto nervioso por la cercanía del hombre.

El otro solo se alejo de él y se sentó en una silla frente suyo y le miro embelesado...

—Ya nos conocemos, Shuichi- hablo el hombre.

—¿Por qué viene a verme?- pregunto confundido.

—¿Quiere que me vaya?-

—¿Quiere irse?-

—¿Por qué esta en la oscuridad?-

Shuichi hizo una mueca de enfado, al parecer su únicas respuestas serían simples y retóricas preguntas.

—Es lo único que me queda- dijo con tristeza agachando el rostro- contésteme... ¿a qué ha venido?-

—A verle- dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Para qué... por qué en este momento... por qué?-

—Por que, tú Shuichi Shindou, quieres que este aquí... por eso-

—Pero no le conozco... porque he de quererlo a lado mío-

—¿Seguro?- le reto- ¿usted quiere que me vaya?-

—"¿Irse?... es que yo no le he llamado, pero..." No, yo no quiero... ¿cómo se llama?-

—No es necesario darle mi nombre si moriremos de todas formas...-

—¡Es necesario!... quizás para usted no pero yo necesito saber quien es... ¡dígamelo!- le exigió

—No- sentenció.

Shuichi iba a decir algo pero al escuchar la tajante vos con la que le respondió, todo reclamo se le quemo en la garganta... ¿cómo podía haber una persona que te haga sentir tanta calidez y tanto miedo al mismo tiempo?. Solo le miro con una decepción infinita, ya le había recordado, fue él quien le había salvado y quien le había dicho lo de la Luna, pero al parecer era una persona enfermiza y dañina, solo le aria sentir más mal de lo que ya estaba... quería que se fuera... ahora

—¡Si así es, váyase... déjeme solo!- le ordeno.

—Ja... bien, me iré... pero, antes tómese esto- dijo el ambarino entregándole una pequeña botella- usted quiere ser feliz, será feliz-

—¿A que se refiere con eso?... ¿qué es?- pregunto sosteniendo la pequeña botella, pero al verle a los ojos, por extraña razón, la bebió sin decir alguna otra palabra. El sabor del contenido era, por lo gracioso, sabía a fresa... por lo que degusto sin replicar toda la botella sintiéndose algo ligero.

—Ahora usted no quiere que me vaya- dijo el rubio tomando su rostro.

Shuichi se sonrojo al instante, la cercanía del él le ponía muy, muy nervioso.

—Pero... yo si quiero. ¿Por qué cree que no?-

—Por que usted es feliz ahora- afirmo dándole un beso en la frente y mirarle a sus ojos violetas.

No sabía que decir...¿estar feliz?...¿era eso cierto?... pues en alguna forma... ¡no, el ya no podía ser feliz nunca, no... no podía... ¿o sí?

—Póngase de pie- le ordeno alejándose un tanto de él, impactando al pelirosa por tal absurda orden, que no veía que el no podía- vamos-

—Pero yo no...-

—Si tu no quieres nunca vas a poder caminar- le interrumpió con una sonrisa.

El pelirosa le miro confundido y sin darse cuenta se sostuvo de los mangos de la silla y con unos extraños movimientos quedo de pié. Abrió sus ojos sorprendido, estaría soñando, él no podía... él ya no podía... esto era una de sus comunes mentiras, su mente le engañaba... era increíble... ¡¡oh dios estaba... estaba de pie!. Una amplia sonrisa delineo sus labios, estaba alegre, estaba muy, muy feliz. Dio un paso con algo de dificultad... ¡estaba caminando nuevamente!...dio otro tambaleándose un poco sobre sus piernas con dirección al rubio... dio otro pero, al no estar muy acostumbrado al caminar, cayo al suelo.

—Ves que si estas feliz- dijo el rubio sosteniendo al pelirosa antes de que este cayera al suelo. El calor comenzó a aumentar en el cuerpo del pelirosa, su cercanía le hacía experimentar cosas desconocidas, sentimientos ocultos.

—Yo... yo, no se, no se que decir- dijo todo sonrojado mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Gracias?- dijo con cinismo y una sonrisa.

El amatista solo le sonrió y se lanzo en sus brazos diciéndole lo agradecido que estaba... abrazándole como un niño a su madre, le debía tanto y en tan poco tiempo de haberle conocido.

—Ahora me voy- sentenció intentando zafarse de los brazos del pelirosa.

—¡¡NO!- grito desesperado deshaciendo el abrazo para mirarle a los ojos- no me dejes no te vayas, yo no quería... por favor, quédate... quédate aquí, aquí con migo, por favor- rogaba el pelirosa en un río de lágrimas de alegría y algo de tristeza.

—Pero yo quiero ahora irme- dijo el rubio algo molesto.

—Por favor... no, quédate a mi lado... ¡quédate a mi lado por siempre!-

—Pero que cosas dices niño, tu me has corrido ahora yo me voy- anunció con indignación.

—Yo lo lamento, lo lamento tanto... pero no te vayas... mira que has hecho tanto por mi como ninguna otra persona en tan poco tiempo-

—¿Es que nadie te ha querido, Shuichi?- pregunto el rubio rodeándolo en su brazos.

Shuichi se alejo de los brazos del ambarino y se sentó en el suelo agachando la cabeza, reprimiendo sus lágrimas... era afirmativa la respuesta de aquella pregunta y eso le dolía tanto en el alma, le dolía que fuera cierta.

El rubio levanto, por el mentón, el rostro del chico haciendo que le mirara y este se echo a llorar al verle; su corazón se comprimió unos instantes, que imagen tan amarga era la que observaban sus ojos, se veía tan afligido aquel niño en las lágrimas, se veía tan mal. Sin darse cuanta de lo que haría tomo el delicado cuerpo y hundió el rostro de Shuichi en su pecho para que este llorara más libremente...

Shuichi a la acción de aquel hombre abrió los ojos impactados al sentir el calor de su cuerpo, le abrazaba. ¿El era... el era su consuelo, le estaba consolando permitiéndole que llorara en su pecho, que descargara sus pesares, le estaba consolando rodeándolo con sus brazos fuertes y calidos... ¿él... él le quería?... Sus lágrimas se tonaron de felicidad irremediable... ese hombre le hacia sentir en el cielo desde la tierra... tan poco tiempo... había sido tan poco tiempo en el que estaba junto a él y ya le hacía sentir un amor indescriptible, se había enamorado.. estaba enamorado de ese ser que hacía en unos segundos lo que su familia nunca había echo en años... no odiarle, aceptarle, no tenerle lastima, consolarle, no temerle y expresarle en acciones lo que siente... amarle simplemente, ese hombre le amaba y él lo sabía bien aún cuando no lo había escuchado de su labios.

—dime, dime por favor tu nombre- pidió el pelirosa ya más tranquilo abrazado al rubio.

—¿pero para qué...?-

—por que desde ahora siento que tu y yo nunca estaremos separados-le interrumpió- porque desde ahora se que nos querremos siempre... tu me complementas y lo se porque yo por igual ago con tigo, si tu no me necesitaras no estarías aquí y yo te necesito por igual... tu y yo nos correspondemos y al saber tu mi nombre yo deseo, necesito, imploro saber el tuyo, decidme, para no morir sin haberlo pronunciado, para saber quien es a quien yo amo en los segundo más aterradores del mundo entero pero, que para mí, son los más perfectos... dime, dime cual es tu nombre por favor-

—Yuki...Yuki Eiri- dijo el rubio impactado por las palabras de chico.

—Yuki- repitió el pelirosa con una sonrisa...-me enamore de ti Yuki, me enamore en unos segundo que para mi han sido más que años enteros de haberte conocido...- declaro el joven con un leve sonrojo sin dejarle de mirara a los dorados ojos de Eiri.- tu me amas ¿verdad?... tu lo ases...- afirmo el pelirosa hundiendo su cuerpo más en el del ambarino.

El silencio resonó entre sus respiración, sus labios fueron acallados en un instante encantador, sus palabras fueron consumidas por un beso inexígete de placer más que el propio de sentir un amor calido, uno verdadero. Sus bocas les unían en un beso que al principio comenzó impactado y se fue tornando delicioso y acompasado por caricias y una descubierta sensación de cariño.

¿Quién dice que el último momento ya no es importante?...

Hay estaban, aún en penumbras, pero que por debajo de todo ello, lograban verse, lograban vislumbrarse con la belleza que a los dos le caracterizaba por fuera, pero después de ello contemplaban aquel amor que tanto se profesaban, que tanto comenzaban a profesarse. Irónico era el momento en el que habían decidido amarse, irónico era el momento en el que habían credo un porvenir para ellos, un futuro el que ellos compartían juntos. Irónico era que el amor aún naciera en la frustrante muerte.

—¿Nunca me abandonaras cierto?... siempre... siempre estaremos juntos- afirmo el amatista.

—Yo te amo- expreso el ambarino con dificultad, jamás había dicho tal palabra y ahora, ahora la decía a alguien que conocía de tan poco tiempo... pero ¿qué era él tiempo comparado con el amor?..era en sí...nada... no había tiempo limite para amarse y él se había enamorado en unos segundo y aún así su amor no era menos fuerte que de aquellos que se habían amado ya de años...

—Yo... ¡oh Yuki yo también te amo!... tu y yo nos amaremos siempre ¿verdad?-

—Ese es nuestro futuro, Shuichi, el que nosotros en estos momentos hemos imaginado ese será nuestro futuro en otra vida-

—Entonces, estamos aquí iniciando con una cadena de que no amaremos siempre...¿es así, Yuki?- pregunto un tanto entusiasmado.

Eiri solo le sonrió y le atrajo más a su rostro para basarle nuevamente acelerando el corazón del pelirosa

—Siempre estaremos juntos- sentenció sin más el rubio para perderse en el dulce cuerpo de su adorado amante- es un promesa...-

—Una promesa...- repitió el pelirosa aferrándose más al rubio.

Un aterrador temblor les sacudió pero estos no dejaban de abrazarse, no temían si no que mantenían la esperanza... el temblor se hacia cada ves más fuerte y con una sonrisa y una mirada de ojos, aquellos jóvenes se perdieron en una inmensa luz... falleciendo en cuerpo con la visión más perfecta del mundo: El amor de sus ojos.

**& · · · &**

El molesto sonido de la alarma del reloj retumbo en sus oídos, asustándolo deliberada mente, anunciando que era hora ya de levantarse... este sin más tomo el infernal aparato y lo estrello con la pared.

¿Qué reloj sería ya ese? Se pregunto la muchacha frente la puerta que miraba atónita la pared donde había chocado el reloj, para seguido dirigirle una mirada molesta a su hermano que yacía echadote en la cama... el reloj casi le golpea en la cabeza.

—¡¡Pero si que eres un chiquillo muy berrinchudo para levantarte Shu-chan!- le regaño la muchacha

—Déjame dormir Maiko, tengo mucho sueño- restregó tapando su rostro con la almohada pidiéndole más descanso...

—Pero Shuichi ya amaneció es hora de despertar... al que le amanece temprano le rinde el día- señalo la pelirroja quitando la almohada del rostro de su hermano- así que no seas flojo y levántate de un buena vez-

—¡¡Nooo! Unos minutos más por favor, unos chiquititos- pidió el amatista sumergiéndose más en las cobijas.

—Los cuento... 5 segundos y si no te levantas de esa infernal cama te las veras con migo... uno- comenzó a contar.

—Dos...-

Shuichi solo fruncía el seño... ¿por qué siempre hacía eso?

—Tres...-

Le dirigió una gélida mirada a su hermana que le sonreía alegremente... -"bruja"- pensó divertido

—Cuatro...-

Maldición... es que tenía mucho, mucho sueño!

—y...cin-

—No ya, ya, ya me levante, ¿contenta?- dijo Shuichi bajándose de la cama para comenzar a vestirse

—¡Mucho!- señalo sonriente la castaña- y dime, hermano hermoso y adorado...-"barbera"- pensó Shuichi- ¿dormiste bien?- pregunto sentándose a lado de él.

—¡¡Sí!... hasta que me levantaste... pero, pensándolo bien...- se detuvo y volteo a ver a su hermana.

—¿Si dime?-

—Tuve un sueño muy extraño, soñé con que la Luna se estaba cayendo y que había un muchacho igualito a mí, del mismo nombre y toda la cosa, idéntico... en sí era yo pero él era invalido y lo habían tratado mal... y que encontraba a alguien que le hacía caminar y se enamoraban los dos en unos momentos... lo extraño es que en el mismo momento que la luna caía y se declaraban amor eterno y toda la cosa y después... se... morían...-

—Pero que triste, pobres...-

—¿Pero no es extraño, Maiko?-

—No lo se, pero puedo decirte que me leí un libro que decía que muchas veces los sueños representan cosas que van a pasar o que ya pasaron y te piden recordarlas... es algo extraño, pero ha de significar algo ¿no?... al menos eso yo supongo-

—Patrañas... solo era un sueño, no se ni porque te lo dije... bueno ya levántate que tenemos que irnos-

—Ahora tu eres el que me apresura...- exclamo indignada

—Pues soy tu hermano mayor... anda Maiko vámonos que llegamos tarde a clases-

—Bien, bien... pero tu cama esta rica, ya se porque tu nunca te levantas... jejeje...-

Y así se fueron a un nuevo día de clases... Maiko feliz y sonriente como siempre y Shuichi con aquel sueño que le hacía pensar en tantas cosas y una de ellas era..."una promesa"...

Capitulo dos: ¿Verdadera Promesa?...¿Verdadero recuerdo?

Continuara...

_**Los que en las cosas bellas hallan la Belleza son entendimientos cultos. Para ellos aún hay esperanza.**_

Nota: **Reflexión** nn! xDD...

El engaño se transmite de muchas formas; engaño en los pensamientos, en las personas, en un mismo... el engaño es una puerta cerrada en un mundo oscuro en el que no se aya la luz y uno se pierde, se engaña en sus mentiras, en sus verdades, en su religión... el liberalismo de una forma puede llegar a ser bueno, el tener la mente abierta para nuevas oportunidades, positivas claro esta, es algo sano para la mente... aunque tampoco es bueno abusar de la libertad de uno... simplemente no se permitan engañar por nada, no se encierren y si temen busquen razones verdaderas para temer o si no sean valientes ante cualquier obstáculo... recuerden que la vida es una constante guerra entre la superación de uno mismo y el engañarse es estancarse en esa superación...

**Nota:** Bueno eso fue todo por hoy...espero que les aya gustado y que espero su valiosa opinión... solo me resta decirle que **_"Lo poco que hoy hagan se les recompensara mañana. Es de ignorantes el cubrirse los oídos y pensar en cosas malas_**"... jejeje... en fin nos veremos en el próximo capitulo dentro de 2 semanas ¿ok?... Cuídense y vivan la vida no ella a ustedes...

Bye bye...

Se despide Reiko Inari!


	3. Capitulo dos

**Nota:** ¡Ohayo yaa! Bueno estoy aquí con ustedes mis encantadores lectores que son mi meta más afanada jejeje. Numero uno, una disculpa por el retraso pero... he estado en una, digámosle, "recuperación interna", jejeje, es que he estado ocupada en otras cosa, no digo que más importantes seria una descortesía de mi parte pero más... hem, apresuradas, que se tenían que hacer en el instante. Además que por varios día tuve uno de esos bloqueos mentales, pero que gracias a mi linda amia Caridad logre concentrarme mejor. Pero bueno, aquí esta ya el capitulo y espero no atrasarme más u.u. Bueno número dos, quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por sus comentarios que me hicieron muy, muy feliz!... me agrada que les guste, tanto como mi forma de redactar hasta el trama que lleva esta historia, agradezco también a los que lo leen simplemente, pues con su visión es más que suficiente, me lleno imaginando que hay muchas personas que esperan con ansias el siguiente capitulo, aunque no sea verdad, pero no esta mal engañarse de ves en cuando ¿no lo creen?... y Número tres, solo quiero decir también que empieza este capitulo con que Eiri tiene un pareja mujer, si les molesta me disculpo con ustedes, pues es que es algo meloso y muuuuy cursi... en si Eiri no es Eiri si no un tipo romántico pero les informo, por si se les hace más cómodo, la tipa se muere y Eiri ya vuelve a ser Eiri (léase: el tipo amargado, cruel, frío, arrogante, listo y despectivo n.nU) después de ello...¿ok? Pero bueno, no les entretengo con extraños comentarios por parte mía, sin más espero que les agrade este 2 capítulo, bueno sin más, lean y espero sus opiniones...

* * *

**Promesa**

**_"Podemos perdonar al hombre que hace una cosa útil, con tal de que no la admire. Lo único que puede absolvernos de hacer una cosa inútil es admirarla intensamente." _**

_Tema dos: La muerte _

Esto no es más que el final del trayecto que uno cruza para finalizar toda su vida. Como todo comienzo, hay un final. Aunque se ve bien de buena mano que lo único que en la vida se tiene seguro es la muerte. Todos moriremos, unos antes que otros, pero es algo que llegara de querer o no. Lo amargo es que muchos le tememos al vació, a la soledad, a la desaparición, es como si tuvieras a alguien y a los cinco minutos aquella persona, con la que reíste, platicaste y te divertiste, de la nada, por razones explicitas y desconcertantes ya no estuviera, ya no volviera estar jamás hay. Ya no ver las sonrisas, las palabras, la felicidad, solo un vació inmenso y amargo. En si puede que a lo que le tememos de la muerte es al la soledad, a quedarnos sin aquella persona. Pero la muerte es otra puerta, extraña y diferente a todas las demás, pero es otra... no se sabe si habrá algo más aya de ella, pero la muerte si llega debe llegar y aceptarla, claro es bueno luchar por la vida y saber cuando es momento de entregarla pero, no se debe de entregar por un simple capricho, por un enfado o una decepción, la vida sigue y sigue, si te detienes puede que ya no alcances y eso es lo más triste de todo ello. Perderte en el camino.

· · ·

**Capitulo dos:** ¿Verdadera Promesa?... ¿Verdadero recuerdo?

**U**n cuarto de hora llevaba ya sentado en aquella banca lujosa del teatro, no prestaba, en si, mucha atención en la obra; su gusto al teatro era apreciable, le encantaba mucho la cultura que reflejaban los actores al interpretar obras de los antiguos escritores pero, aquella obra que se escenificaba en ese momento la conocía como ninguna otra, él solo esperaba, esperaba a alguien, alguien muy importante en su vida, esperaba a que ella...

Una calida vos hizo que su vista, su atención perdida, se encontrara posada en una belleza extrema para sus ojos; aquella frágil vos que caracterizaba a la dulce muchacha que interpretaba a María en una de las obras más románticas y amargas. Sus ojos brillaron al verse observado discretamente por aquellos azulados ojos, claros como el cielo nublado en las tardes clandestinas. Era esa hermosa joven a la que esperaba con ansias. Era aquella joven que arrebataba sus sueños y palabras tontas y exasperadas. Era su mundo aquella chica que, de una extraña razón, conocía por inefable confidencia.

La obra transcurría de maravilla mientras el observaba impaciente que saliera la joven y cautivara al público tanto con su ser, que hablara con su enternecedora vos y se moviera al compás de sus pasos, agitando, con ello, sus hermosos rubios cabellos peinados de una dulce forma dándole más aire de pureza e irreparable belleza.

Su actuación era genuina, como si lograras entender el cándido amor que María, la más hermosa de la obra, le dedicaba a su amado Joaquín; como si lograras sentir en tu interior la amarga tristeza cuando, a esta hermosa joya, se le veía arrebatado su encantador príncipe de poesía. Sufrías con aquella innegable actriz celestial, y te regocijabas en lo mas alto del éxtasis del cielo con sus sonrisas y ojos enamorados.

Aquellos exactos versos que surcaban en calidas palabras salían de la pequeña boca de esa princesa de amor. Su piel tersa a la vista de todos, clara y perfecta, su rostro fino y encantador... era en si la mujer más hermosa de toda su vida.

Los aplausos no fueron más que una acompasada explotación de admiración al ver como el telón se cerraba bajo cortinas rojizas de gruesa tela. Silbidos explotaban de las bocas de los hombres decentes tanto como de mujeres bien vestidas y maquilladas. Esto no era más que la exaltación en la que los espectadores se había hundido en un sin mil de lagrimas al ver a la preciosa María, en un impacto enternecedor, al tener a su amado Joaquín muerto en sus brazos por las fieles espadas y cobardes por muchos casos.

De una astuta forma aquel joven de rubios cabellos, que durante toda la obra había visto embelesado a la delicada María, se levanto funestamente de su banca, quedándose sordo ante cualquier llamado hacía él... bajando rápido por la lujosa estancia llagando a la planta baja del teatro dirigiéndose a los camerinos de los actores. Estaba desesperado, no esperaría ni un solo segundo para verle, para extasiarse aun más con su fina belleza e inteligencia.

De unos empujones leves, se movía entre la estrepitosa gente que le obstruía el paso para su hermosa princesa de obras. Su impaciencia explotaba en emoción, moriría si algo o alguien no le permitiera verle.

Llego a la puerta y se paro en seco, tomo la perilla dorada y respiro profundamente; ¿se sentía nervioso, parpadeo varias veces y giro la perilla...

La observo, se encanto con su delicado cuello, mientras la joven retiraba el débil maquillaje de su rostro y deshacía el gran peinado en el que se enredaba sus cabellos para soltar y dejar caer sus rubias hebras y dejar al viento su largo pelaje. Nunca había visto tanta belleza que se lograra comparar con la hermosura de aquella mujer, era perfecta, con su esbelto cuerpecito tierno y simpático, con sus delgadas muñecas y celestiales manitas cuando recorrían su rostro, sus ojos, sus labios. ¿Qué se sentiría el besar a aquella muñeca perfecta? Aun no lo sabía, tan precipitado había sido su encuentro en el instituto de artes, que sin que ella se diera cuanta, al verla actuar por primera ves la había encontrado absolutamente hermosa, una persona inteligente y sensata que se dejaba guiar por su instinto y lograba su metas, se le hacia tan exquisita aquella joven que lo que más deseaba era hacerla suya, tomarla como propiedad y vivir el resto de su vida al lado de ella... la quería para si mismo, seria envidioso por ella, tendría celos si alguien más la tocaba, mataría y moriría por aquella joven.

Tan absorto se encontraba admirando su cuerpo, sus acciones al peinar sus cabellos que no percato en que la joven le estuviera mirando con su grandes ojos, interrogantes y brillantes. Se fundió con el mirar de la joven, se sintió en el cielo al ver la intensidad de aquel mirar que le hacía derretirse. Vio como la joven se acercaba a él y le tomaba del brazo para pedirle que tomara asiento a lado suyo y darle un lindo y simple beso en la mejilla.

—Hola Eiri-san- saludo la joven con una sonrisa mirando a las doradas joyas de aquel hombre.

—Estuvo magnifica señorita Van.- alego el ambarino entrelazando sus manos con las de la joven, eran tan tersas.

—¿Usted cree eso Eiri-san?- le pregunto ruborizada. Se sentía cohibida a cualquier acción de aquel joven al que amaba desde la primera ves que le vio, quería gritar a los cuatro vientos el amor que le profesaba, pero ¿y si él no sentía lo mismo?... ¿Si el no le amaba, si le rechazaba de la forma más cruel del mundo?... ¿que aria sin sus sonrisas, sin sus lindas y halagadoras palabras, como soportaría el alejarse de él?

—Yo aseguro con la firmeza de mi palabras que usted también a apreciado la forma en la que aquellas personas le han amado por esas dos extenuantes horas, no puede negármelo pues he visto el brillo, el destelle de sus ojos al recibir esos efusivos aplausos esas exaltadas alabanzas; y no es que lo crea, si no que lo afirmo-

—¿Me han amado?- Pregunto a los ojos dorados del rubio, queriendo decir aquella pregunta no en plural si no dirigida simplemente para él, buscando aquella respuesta de "sí".

Eiri parpadeo unos segundos, tan directa tenía que ser aquella mujer con sus bellos ojos, aquella mujer que había robado cruelmente sus corazón llevando consigo su alma y razón... bien, tan directa tenía que ser ella¿por qué el no seguirle el paso, porque no aceptar que en verdad que sí la había amado, sí la estaba amando, tanto que no se había atrevido a apartar su vista de sus movimientos, de su rostro, de sus labios?

Acerco su rostro inclinándola un poco observando sus labios y consigo de vez en cuando sus ojos que le miraban entrecerrados dejándose llevar por el momento. El silencio guiaba la timidez de la joven a una nueva experiencia de satisfacción, acercando por igual su rostro intentando unirlos.

Eiri se detuvo a unos poco segundos de sus labios para susurrar en ellos las palabras anheladas de su corazón y mente para que ella las abrazara como una declaración de amor, de afecto irreparable.

—Eso han hecho... amarte - respondió para terminar hundiendo sus labios es un reconfortante beso lleno de afecto, lleno de cariño, lleno de deseo.

Abrió sus ojos en sobresalto por el "atrevimiento" de Eiri, no sabía que otra reacción tomar más que la de sobresalto por las palabras dichas de los labios de aquel hombre... ¿estaría acaso sorda y las abría confundido?... ¿dijo exactamente eso?... no podía creerlo, era algo totalmente increíble... ¡era verdad, en realidad el si le había dicho que le amaba, que la amaba a ella...¡Dios!. Esto en verdad era mejor que unas estúpidas alabanzas; comenzó a responder al beso pero no cerro sus ojos, le observo, el como aquel pequeño joven movía su boca, permitió que entrara el en ella, permitió que tomara el mando de la situación, se entregaría a él si lo deseaba, había esperado tanto por estar junto a él que deseaba no despertar de aquel sueño, si es que eso era pero, sabía bien que no podría ser eso, solo un simple sueño, no, era más¿quizás estaría muerta? Estaría en el cielo y los ángeles le abrían permitido el ser feliz por la eternidad teniendo aquello que siempre deseo y anhelo tener en sus brazos, en sus labios, en su cuerpo dentro de ella.

Eiri abrió los ojos sin apartar sus labios de la joven, vio como ellos le observaban lujuriosamente, pero no, no era el momento, lo deseba, claro, deseaba el estar dentro de esa joven, el que fuera suya pero, no era el momento. Tendría que parar eso, además el ruego por aire les exigía apartarse.

Respiro como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera, se había excitado un tanto, pero no permitiría que sus pretensiones arruinaran el momento, estaban empezando no quería ser él el que se apresurara a todo.

La observo, su frágil sonrojo y sus ojos expresando nada más que deseo¡que mujer tan prendida! Pensó para sí al ver como intentaba acercarse a él nuevamente pero se detuvo, lo que a Eiri lo hizo sentir aliviado, se sentó y arreglo sus ropas y volvió a mirara a Eiri con una sonrisa fácil.

Silvy Van, mujer originaria de Brest Francia, visitaba Kyoto Japón no más por la razón de convertirse en una actriz muy reconocida y famosa mundialmente, dominaba varios idiomas y eso le permitía viajar a diferentes lugares del mundo. Poco era el tiempo que ella tenía de conocer a Uesugi Eiri, chico originario de Tokio Japón que era algo serio pero finalmente muy vivaz y jovial, bastante guapo y atrevido; como definió ella con tan solo cruzar una palabras con el chico, aquel muchacho de rubio mirar le había encantado con tan buena perspectiva y forma de vida, que poco a poco comenzó a llenarle gradualmente que lograron entablar una buena amistad. Los dos estudiaban en la misma Academia de Artes, lugar en el que se conocieron, Silvy se entregaba en las clases de teatro mientras Eiri en las de pintura, aunque bien este comenzaba a dudar si de en verdad le gustaba el dibujo puesto que le agradaba más un buen libro que una brocha o un cincel. Pero en sí Eiri al igual que Silvy estaba apasionado por las artes; sin restar las edades, puesto que Silvy era dos años mayor que Eiri que contaba con unos lindos 18 años de edad, aun así por ser, no por el parecido, si no muy... exquisitos, se habían gustado por su apariencia externa, como era una Universidad que se especializaba por las artes en varias materias, coincidían y por razones extrañas les tocaba en equipo o en bancas compartidas, por lo que habían entablado una gran amistad que sobrepasaba cualquiera. Aunque ya se leí que estos querían algo más...

Se miraban en silencio, se extasiaban con la apariencia del otro en el molesto silencio... Alguien debía decir algo, alguien debía expresar ya lo que sentían el uno por el otro; esto cada ves que convertía en un infierno del cual amenazaban con que no saldrían si alguien no actuaba rápido a decir algo sensato y coherente que llenara a ambos. El orgullo de Eiri no le permitía hacer nada, bueno si, pero quizás la timidez no... que le pasaba, él era tan bueno en esto, pero en verdad aquella joven le encantaba, era tan lista y tenía tanto talento... Bha, solo serían una simples palabras, unas simples declaraciones de afecto y todos felices y contentos, para que hacerla de emoción si ya los dos sabían bien lo que uno sentía por el otro, se amaban , no había duda de ello, que podían perder nada más que solo el tiempo.

Se puso de pié y respiro profundamente, se acerco a ella y tomo su mano, no sería nada complicado ahora... así que tragándose el orgullo que le predominaba, él empezaría con la inútil confesión... le declararía que le quería, lo mucho que le quería.

· · ·

Nuevamente él silencio, al parecer Eiri sabía como callar a las personas. Silvy, muchacha atrevida y muy experimentada en las relaciones de pareja, estaba más que sonrojada, le había confesado lo que sentía de la forma más romántica nunca antes escuchada para sus oídos que le había llegado profundamente a su corazón y eso le hacía muy, muy feliz, tanto que su respiración era algo complicada y sus ojo se cristalizaban por el acumulado llanto de felicidad que comenzaba a sentir, nadie le había dicho palabras tan más románticas... Enserio si Eiri se lo proponía podía ser demasiado lindo y mono, de eso no había duda alguna. Agacho la cabeza y sus ojos permitieron que sus lágrimas resbalaran por sus, las lágrimas de la gran felicidad. Volvió a mirara al ambarino para sonreírle tiernamente y seguido lanzarse frenéticamente a su brazos en los que fue recibida con diversión y cariño. ¿Él momento más feliz de su vida?... se pregunto y no tubo opción más que asentirse a si misma, lo era, en verdad estaba más feliz que nada.

Bien, lo había echo, le había expresado sus sentimientos a aquella actriz con un éxito rotundo, había valido la pena después de todo leerse esa romántica novela en la que pasaba casi lo mismo, el tipo tenía que confesar su amor a otra tipa... pero en fin, solo esperaba que todo marchara bien después de todo eso, a decir verdad esos desaires de romanticismo le hacían sentir algo extraño... ¿el hablando de rosas?... en verdad si era muy extraño, escribirlo seria una opción pero expresarlo él, con su personalidad, no lo era tanto. Aunque si, tenía que admitirlo a las mujeres les encantaba. Al menos sabía bien sus sentimientos a Silvy y no estaba equivocado con lo antes dicho, era pura verdad todo ello...

— ¿Eiri¿En que, en que tanto piensas?- pregunto Silvy mirándolo extrañada acomodándose en su pecho.

Parpadeo unos segundos y miro a Silvy con una sonrisa, se disculpo sin saber el porque e hizo que se pusiera de pié.

—Vamos Silvy, actúa para mí- le pidió saliendo del camerino con dirección al escenario. Algo de lo que más le fascinaba de aquella joven, eran sus actuaciones inigualables, la forma en la que se adaptaba al personaje era tan llamativa que parecía como si en verdad fuera aquella persona y no Silvy Van.

— ¿Quieres que actúe para ti?- le pregunto al tocar el piso de escenario. El teatro estaba completamente vació, la última obra que se había presentado había sido la de "María" en la que Silvy había actuado como estelar. Era ya un poco tarde, digamos las 12:30 de la noche, y eran ellos los únicos que habitaban el lujoso teatro Utsukushiki Tsuki de Tokio.

Eiri solo la miro sonriente, afirmando que sí, eso era lo que él quería.

— ¿Pero que quieres que actúe?- pregunto mirando los lugares donde el público se situaba.- Eiri¿sabes? La primera ves que entre en este teatro, al pisar el escenario escuche los aplausos de la gente, escuche las alabanzas de los tiempos pasados. Era como si se guardaran en las paredes de hasta el más recóndito lugar de este sitió. Mi oídos se llenaron de los efusivos gritos de los hombres y mujeres. Fue algo extraño- se giro hacia Eiri que le miraba encariñado.- Me sentí, me sentí tan...- negó.

Eiri parpadeo confundido agachando la cabeza extraño, sintió como si el hechizo se hubiera roto, pero ¿cuál? Silvy se acerco a él y se retiro las traviesas lágrimas de los ojos para sonreírle nuevamente.

— ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a ensayar?- Eiri la miro confuso- daremos otra presentación mañana en la noche. Romeo y Julieta presentaremos y como ya te has de imaginar yo seré nuevamente la estelar como Julieta. ¿Me ayudarías, se bien que te sabes los diálogos.-le pregunto divertida.

— ¿Qué escena?- pregunto levantando su ceja expectante.

—En la que se conocen¿la recuerdas?-

Eiri rió bufándose.

—_Si con mi mano indigna he profanado tu santa efigie, sólo peco en eso: mi boca, peregrino avergonzado, suavizará el contacto con un beso.- _hablo Eiri acercándose a Silvy tomando su mano.

Silvy sonrió e hizo que sus manos se levantaran para hablar.

—_Buen peregrino, no reproches tanto a tu mano un fervor tan verdadero: si juntan mano peregrina y santa, palma con palma es beso de palmero._- comenzaron caminar en círculos con sus manos alzadas unidas mientras se miraban atrevidamente a los ojos.

_— ¿Ni santos ni palmeros tienen boca?_- espetó interrogante.

—_Sí, peregrino: para la oración_.-

—_Entonces, santa, mi oración te invoca: suplico un beso por mi salvación._- Eiri comenzó a acercarse a Silvy pero esta se alejaba sonriente.

—_Los santos están quietos cuando acceden._-dijo deteniéndose.

—_Pues, quieta, y tomaré lo que conceden_-acorta la distancia y la besa dulce y rápidamente- _Mi pecado en tu boca se ha purgado._

—_Pecado que en mi boca quedaría._- le mira enamorada.

—_Repruebas con dulzura. ¿Mi pecado¡Devuélvemelo!_- le exigió demandante.

Silvy suspiro y le beso nuevamente pero con más tesón y pasión. Eiri respondió el beso al instante antes de que esta tocara la comisura de sus labios y la acerco hacía sí en un abrazo posesivo, tomándola por su cintura.

—No hagas eso en la obra que te refutaran por mala actora- dijo Eiri sarcástico al separarse un tantito de ella rogando por aire.

—Solo lo aria si tu eres el Romeo- anuncio agitad apara volverle a besar aun con más intensidad que antes.

· · ·

—¿Estas seguro de lo que haces?- pregunto por tercera ves en la noche dando un sorbo a su café algo preocupado.

—¿Seguro, sí, se bien lo que hago- alego por tercera vez en la noche mirando al rubio beber su café- Es que en verdad la amo, y hoy que la obra acabe le pediré que... –agacho la cabeza con una sonrisa en sus labios algo nervioso.

—Se case con tigo- afirmo el rubio que le acompañaba, dejando la taza de café en un mesita del centro, levanto la vista para posar su verdes ojos en los de ese joven al que quería tanto- Pues si esa es tu decisión, no tengo más que argumentar. Iré con tigo si es lo que deseas, al cabo se me hace imposible decirte que no- dijo con su siempre sencilla sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias Thoma- agradeció Eiri levantándose.- Me da gusto el que ayas aceptado. Lamento las molestias de haberte despertado tan tarde, pero era necesario, nos veremos en la tarde- se despidió el joven que salió de la casa de aquel hombre de negocios.

Thoma suspiro con cansancio recostándose en el sillón, mucho le había sorprendido el que Eiri tocara a su puerta a las 3 de la madrugada, miedo por igual también, el imaginarte a alguien tocando a esas horas la puerta de tu casa a cualquiera le daría escalofríos. Aunque más sorprendido se había quedado al saber que el muchacho se casaría¿con quien? Quien sabe, aun actriz que supuestamente sería muy famosa, por ello Eiri le había invitado al teatro para que el la conociera. Solo esperaba que todo aquel cuente que se había montado su cuñado fuera verdad. Suspiro nuevamente, ajusto su bata y se digno a volver a la cama con su esposa, eran demasías sensaciones para unos escasos instantes.

· · ·

Entregaron los boletos en la taquilla y se adentraron en el teatro buscando los asientos indicados esperando a que la obra comenzara, se escuchaban algunos murmullos y el teatro comenzaba a llenarse gradualmente. Una nube de silencio predomino en el teatro y las cortinas de telón comenzaron a deslizarse permitiendo ver dentro del escenario. Los aplausos comenzaron a acallar al silencio al ver como un barbudo hombre entraba con un porte imponente y se paraba frente al público para hablar.

Con vos estridente, aquel hombre barbudo presento la obra.

_En Verona, escena de la acción, dos familias de rango y calidad renuevan viejos odios con pasión y manchan con su sangre la ciudad. De la entraña fatal de estos rivales nacieron dos amantes malhadados, cuyas desgracias y funestos males enterrarán conflictos heredados. El curso de un amor de muerte herido y una ira paterna tan extrema que hasta el fin de sus hijos no ha cedido será en estas dos horas nuestro tema. Si escucháis la obra con paciencia, nuestro afán salvará toda carencia._

El presentador salió y nuevamente la sala se lleno de efusivos aplausos mientras que la primera escena se efectuaba como entrada con otros dos hombres...

Hay se quedo escuchando y viendo la obra, esperando y esperando a que su amada Julieta apareciese con sus enamorados ojos, entregada hacía Romeo, con esperanzas, con ilusiones.

Pero, para desgarre de su corazón y vergüenza de su orgullo, al salir Julieta con Romeo, en lugar de salir con sus ojos llenos de amor, con sus labios carnosos y llenos de deseo, con el corazón palpitante en espera de un nuevo amor, no fue más que una angustiosas decepción el verla, una decepción que se convirtió en una flecha espinosa en su alma. Al escucharle hablar en la tercera escena sintió como si su corazón se arrancaba por tal dolor.

—_ ¡Ah, Romeo, Romeo¿Por qué eres Romeo? Niega a tu padre y rechaza tu nombre, o, si no, júrame tu amor y ya nunca seré una Capuleto._- Hablaba con dureza y sus palabras se veían forzadas y sin importancia, no miraba a Romeo a los ojos y no le dedicaba una una preocupación. Estaba muerta. Sus besos se sentían helados y desinteresados tanto como para él, como para el demás público, no tenía brillo su caminar ni sus facciones, la obligaban a actuar, la obligaban a amar.

Se afligía más y más con forme veía aquella repugnante actuación¿y el profesionalismo, y la belleza que le caracterizaba a aquella hermosa joven? Veía como hombres y mujeres se burlaban de la muchacha y salían hastiados de la risa del teatro, restregando la perdida de dinero, y él, él se quedaba con la mirada ausente, perdido en un sinfín de decepciones¿por qué, se recriminaba¿acaso fue su culpa, se había convertido en una chica sin gracia interior, sin talento, sin belleza sin... le había dejado de amar, la había dejado de desear.

—Eiri-san- le hablo Thoma preocupado al ver el pálido y frustrado rostro del joven.

—Déjame Thoma- ordeno el ambarino sumergido en un valle de lamentos- no se, no entiendo. ¡Si hace ayer había actuado de una encantadora manera, no se el por que de... el porque sea que ahora hasta tan pésima para caminar por el escenario-decía con deje de amargura- Solo se algo- alego mirando a la muchacha actuar de forma rencorosa- algo que te diré antes de que te marche, pues estoy tan apenado que ya no quiero ni verte. Yo no me casare con aquella mujer- término de hablar y tapo su rostro con sus manos sumergiéndose en su asiento. Sí, Eiri pasaba por un mal rato.

Thoma lo miro con dolor, no negaba que aquella mujer hubiera actuado bien en alguna ocasión pero, ahora no lo hacía ni tantito; tal parece que las apariencias engañan o es quizás que Eiri tan enamorado que estaba de aquella joven que no había logrado ver bien la deplorable forma en la que actuaba. Suspiro negando, ya nada podía hacer más que desaparecer de aquel teatro y permitir que Eiri descargara sus penas en soledad.

Sus ojos estaban furiosos, esperaba con ansías que todo esto terminara, quizás Silvy tenía un razón coherente para esa equivocación tan atroz, no podía ser que de la noche a la mañana ella, una persona tan lista, capaz, confiable, actuara de la forma más horrible, no podía ser posible, él había escenificado con ella hace unas horas una escena en la que Romeo y Julieta estaban y habían sido tan hermosas, perfecta hasta en su pronunciación. Sí, quizás estaba enferma y algo era lo que le atrofiaba el actuar bien. El telón se cerró y con paso rápido y esperanzado se levanto de su asiento al terminar la obra, poca había sido la gente que se había quedado por lo que nadie detenía sus pasos. Abrió la puerta y hay la vio, con ojos tristes, cambiando sus ropas y limpiando su tenue maquillaje.

—¡Pero que...!- comenzaría a reprocharle pero, vio como ella le miro al pronunciar la primera palabra y sus ojos se iluminaron, se convirtieron en unos azulados ojos enamorado.

—¡Eiri!- se levanto la joven de su asiento y se acerco al ambarino- ¿lo has visto, lo has visto?- le pregunto infantilmente- yo he sentido los aplausos fastidiosos y desesperados- se alejo de él y comenzó a despabilarse por el camerino- he visto a la mayoría de la gente salir por esas grandes puertas del teatro, han odiado tanto mi actuación, la han despreciado tanto y de seguro muchos han reclamado la devolución de su dinero. Pero ¿sabes el porque es que estoy aun así muy feliz?- se giro para mirarlo a su dorados ojos que le observaban interrogante y deseando que lo que la joven decía solo fuera fruto de una cruel pesadilla-... ¡estoy así no más porque me he dado cuenta de que ya no podré actuar nunca más!- exalto al aire y el corazón de Eiri se rompió en mil pedazos que parecían que jamás se podrían reponer- ¿y por que se eso, porque antes la actuación era mi vida, era por lo único que me interesaba, era lo más importante para mí. Me entregaba tanto aquellas actuaciones, mis sentimientos eran expresados en aquellas mujeres especiales de las antiguas obras, Rosalinda, Cleopatra, María, hasta Julieta, yo era aquellas jóvenes, me sentía amada en el teatro, me sentía en los cielos al pisarlo, pero ahora, ahora ya no hay tal sentimiento, todo esta acabado, ahora me siento diferente.- se detuvo y se acerco a Eiri- él estar a tu lado, es mucho mejor que la actuación, tu me has abierto las puertas a un nuevo mundo, tu ahora eres mi vida, eres por el que llorare, por el que podría hasta morir, eres mi todo, lo más importante, lo significativo de esto que es mi vida, tanto me alegra el haberte conocido el saber que puedo crear mi propia historia, mi propia novela encantadora, y con tigo, contigo será con quien la creare, estaremos juntos, siempre juntos- Silvy tomo la mano de Eiri- El teatro era mi vida Eiri, era lo único que me importaba, por eso daba lo mejor de mí, por conquistar el teatro pero, ahora, ahora tu eres mi vida, eres lo único, lo nuevo que tengo, lo que más me importa y lo que quiero hacer que me ame por toda la vida, solo tú-

Eiri la miro sorprendido, cuanta simplicidad y arrogancia predominaban en sus palabras, cuanta...

—Aléjate de mí- le grito- lo has hecho Silvy, has hecho que me des asco, que me valgas poco, que... ¿por que!... has- - has matado mi amor, lo has matado tu sola- le dijo con la mirada agachada- ya no hay nada, lo mataste, lo desgarraste con esto, ahora dime¡¿quién eres ahora sin el teatro! Ya no quiero verte nunca más. Te has vuelto una persona hueca, una persona superficial, ya no hay estilo que te predomine, te creí una persona sensata, te creí el amor de mi vida¡quería hasta casarme con tigo, pero que obtengo¡mírate, mira en lo que te has convertido- se levanto- en nada, en una persona sin importancia, una persona sin criterio. Mataste mi amor Silvy, lo has matado- le declaro con furia.

Silvy se quedo en impacto y sonrió tonta, no procesaba aun lo que le había dicho Eiri, no quería hacerlo, "has matado mi amor" ¿era eso lo que en verdad había escuchado¡no es cierto, seguramente era una mentira, sí, estaría bromeando con ella, pero, pero cuando vio como la miraba, su mirada dorada, le observaba llena de rencor; su mundo se partió en dos¡no era cierto, eso no era cierto ¿verdad? No hubo más tiempo, todo paso tan rápido solo logro observar como Eiri se alejaba de ella y cerraba la puertas tras de sí. ¡No¿Ahora ella que haría...?.

Se puso de pié rápidamente y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacía Eiri¡¿qué había echo! Creía que hacía lo correcto, creía que le gustaría más a Eiri que le prestara más atención que al teatro pero, se había equivocado, se había equivocado de la forma más desconsiderada.

— ¡Eiri!- le grito con desesperación tomándole del brazo- por favor, Eiri, por favor, yo... yo lo siento, en verdad no sabía, no sabía- lo acorralo y hundió su rostro lagrimoso en el pecho del rubio.

—No Silvy, tu no sabias- tomo las muñecas de la joven que se aferraban a su cuerpo con fuerza e hizo que se separara de él- tu no sabías que al hacer eso te verías como una persona sin un talento en particularidad, te verías como una persona tonta y vana, frívola y torpe. ¿Qué no piensas en tu apariencia¿En tu imagen¿Por qué es que te guiaste por el amor¿Por qué es que hiciste eso? No era lo correcto, no lo era, pero ya calla que tu vos comienza a aturdirme por dentro, tus palabras han sido tan sinceras que se me clavan cada ves en este cuerpo por el que lloras, ahora sufre, es lo que deseo en este instante, aunque se bien que no lograras sentir nunca el llanto desesperado que yo sentí por ti al escuchar esas imbéciles palabras que supuestamente para ti reflejaban amor. Jamás tendría a alguien a mi lado que no se importara por su ser, que se dejara llevar por el amor despreocupándose de sus verdaderas metas, de sus sueños de infancia. Así que aléjate de una ves que tu sola presencia me da asco y lastima- le soltó con furia empujándola hacía la otra pared logrando que se golpeara al acto.

Silvy miro sus ojos felinos llenos de furia, llenos de angustia y tristeza. Ella no quería eso, miro el como Eiri se alejaba nuevamente, deseaba correr nuevamente hacía él, pero... pero se le era imposible. Las lágrimas de la impotencia surcaron por sus mejillas quemándola exteriormente, deseaba tanto el estar muerta en aquel instante. Comenzó a resbalarse por la pared interrumpiendo al silencio con sus sollozos desmedidos y lastimosos. En verdad deseaba tanto a la muerte en aquel momento... (¡Tanto que mataría por estar muerta! u.u xDD... ¬¬ _Imbécil_... TnT)

· · ·

Se cubría con la oscuridad de la noche, su manta de calor no era más que la cruel brisa fría y desolada. Le furia dominaba su mente, la desesperación sus pasos, la venganza su alma.

¡Que imbécil, que tonta había sido aquella mujer, esa en la que había confiado en lo absoluto, aquella a la que se había rebajado y había mandado a su orgullo por la borda. Que superficial muchacha, que desenfrenada y devota a algo inútil. ¿Cómo era posible que daría todo por una amor simple que acabaría quizás en un corto tiempo?...

Se paro en seco, y parpadeo varias veces, tapo sus rostro con sus manos y maldijo por lo bajo.

—Genial- dijo con sarcasmo- ella...- hizo una cara de fastidio- ella solo confiaba con que durara- expreso al viento y suspiro ahogadamente. Que cruel había sido... Pero, aun así ella no debió de haber confiado tanto.

Negó, debía de aceptarlo, al menos por esa vez, se había sobrepasado. Frunció el ceño indiferente, se sentí muy extraño aceptar para él los errores, él no era de esas personas que daban segundas oportunidades pero, al recordar el como la joven se ferraba con sus manitas a su pecho, como lloraba desconsoladamente le daba tanta... lastima. Suspiro, bien, nada le costaba hacer algo por que la mujer no se matara en una de esas.

De sus bolsillo saco una caja de cigarrillos y coloco uno en sus boca, lo encendió, y se degusto con el saber del tabaco, cerro sus ojos y sintió como sus cuerpo entraba en calor, respiro profundo y continuo su caminando.

· · ·

El molesto golpeteo de la puerta le hizo despertar de su perezoso sueño, tallo sus rostro en signo de cansancio y bostezo como si de un león se tratase, alboroto aún más sus cabellos rubios y se digno a salir de la cama dispuesto a correr al mal nacido que se atrevía a despertarlo a las... 9:30 de la mañana, se coloco una bata y salió de su habitación. Con pasos berrinchudos cruzo el living y abrió de golpe la puerta.

—¡Que!- grito fastidiado.

—¡He buenos días Eiri-san!- saludo con una característica sonrisa Thoma.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto despectivo viendo como su cuñado entraba sin previo aviso a su departamento.

—Hay un asusto muy importante del cual quiero hablar con tigo- informo el rubio poniéndose ya cómodo en uno de los sillones del living, seguido por un malhumorado Eiri.

—No tengo tiempo para eso...-

—No has visto lo periódicos, las noticias. Ningún medio informativo ¿verdad?- le interrumpió el ojiverde algo exaltado y preocupado. Su sonrisa ya no se formaba en su rostro, si no que se veía serio y eso le producía escalofríos al rubio.

—Pues, no, a decir verdad tú me has levantado.- respondió extrañado por la actitud de Thoma-¿acaso sucede algo?-

Thoma suspiro lentamente y miro al rubio, negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a contarle al ambarino aquello que le atrofiaba tanto.

—No la pudieron salvar- Eiri le miro sin comprender- Eiri-san, ayer en la noche que tú dejaste a la Señorita Silvy, se le encontró en el teatro... -...

· · ·

Sus pasos eran débiles, temblorosos y torpes, a duras penas lograba mantenerse en pié, sus ojos seguían llorosos y rojos, su respiración era algo errática y sudaba frío considerablemente. Veía borroso y estaba pálida.

Un sonidos desesperado salía de su boca para perderse en la brisa helada de la noche frustrante, no decía absolutamente nada; ya no podía decir más ya nada, sentía como si fuera a decir algo incorrecto; solo gemía como si la garganta la tuviera seca. Más llanto ocupo su vista y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Comenzó a gritar con desesperación, a aferrarse a su cuerpo con manos impacientes, a rasgar su cuello, sus brazos, sus piernas. Estaban cansada de aquel asqueroso cuerpo, se aborrecía a si misma. No valía la pena vivir ya más, su angustia era más dominante que cualquier otro sentido en su mente. Deseaba tanto la felicidad que se daría por vencida en aquel instante por saber que ya nunca podrá encontrarla otra vez. Su llanto era más afligido que el de un bebé cuando se da cuenta que no hay nadie junto a él, cuando se siente solo o tiene hambre. Ella sentía que ya jamás tendría alguien en sus brazos, que se encontraría vagando en el oscuro camino de la injusta soledad, que no tendría ya sonrisas para su ojos, ni un abrazo para su piel ansiosa. Que ya nunca sentiría lo que es amara a alguien sobre todas la cosas y nunca más se sentiría amada.

Con un rotundo esfuerzo se puso de pie y comenzó a gemir como si de un animal se tratase; estaba furiosa, estaba desesperada, ansiosa por lago que parecía ser la mejor solución. Sus ojos pedían dolor físico, pedían lamentaciones.

Se ladeaba constante mente golpeándose en la pared pero su caminar no detenía, abrió la puerta de su camerino y cerro con seguro al estar dentro de este. Respiro profundamente como si intentara calmarse pero no, y comenzó a arrojar todo inconscientemente, a romper todo vestido que hay se encontraba, a mandar a volar todas las cosas que no eran más que suyas. A gritar con demencia y locura desmedida.

Se miro al espejo, observo sus ojos llenos de ira, llorosos y rojizos, su rostro con algunas cortaduras en la frente y mejillas, su cabello revuelto y con algunas manchas de sangre. Observo la impotencia que reflejaba su rostro, la amargura con la que se le definía, la depresión en la que se hundía infantilmente; de un golpe logro que el espejo se esparciera en varios fragmentos al suelo, causándole varias cortaduras en el puño derecho con el que lo había destrozado. Miro al suelo y volvió a observar su rostro en los regados espejitos. Se quito los zapatos que traía y aplasto uno de los espejos cortándose el pié, un gemido escapo de se boca, miro con aberración los demás espejos y con el mismo píe, con furia, comenzó a estrellarlos aun más bañándolos de sangre, de su sangre. Cayó al suelo y seco las asquerosas lágrimas de sus ojos.

Se fue a un rincón y hundió su rostro entre sus piernas, estaba agotada, intento recostarse en el piso frío del camerino pero algo le golpeo la cabeza al recostarse en el. Miro con indiferencia un frasco negro que hay se encontraba. Su opaca mirada se ilumino y lo tomo en sus temblorosas manos. Abrió con algo de dificultad el frasco y lo bebió todo de un trago. Se levanto mareada y con los ojos pesados, se acerco a la puerta y quito el seguro. Intento volver al indiferente y helado rincón donde se había acurrucado tanto, pero sus pasos comenzaron a hacerse cortos y a flaquear. Su mirada se hizo borrosa y sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse, su cuerpo se enfrío y cayó autónomamente al suelo, se golpeo la cabeza y todo el cuerpo, su boca comenzó a escupir sangre. Empezó a convulsionarse y su mirada se torno blanca, su respiración se hizo más errática, luego más débil mientras la temperatura de su cuerpo descendía. Unos 2 minutos duro en convulsión y constante vomito de sangre hasta que su cuerpo quedo absorto de cualquier movimiento y sus ojos quedaron cerrados al igual que su respiración se volvió nula y de su boca solo resbalo un hilo de sangre.

Silvy Van, actriz de Francia, moría envenenada en una fría habitación, de uno de los más reconocidos teatros de Tokio, por la soledad y el dolor de ser despreciada por una torpe acción.

· · ·

Todo estaba en silencio, su ser estaba perdido en algún lugar muy lejano de su cuerpo. Dejo de escuchar a aquel hombre. Sentía como si no estuviera hay, como si todo fuera un broma, un juego, un círculo que giraba y giraba sin querer detenerse. Todo era irreal en ese momento, toda acción que realizara, era como si no la hiciera, todo parpadeo él no lo provocaba, toda respiración él no la sentía. Él no era aquel hombre que miraba expectante a la nada, había muerto, ya no se encontraba en aquel cuerpo con el que compartió tan buenas sensaciones y tan malas. Ahora él podría ir y venir a cuan gusto se le diera la gana.

Eiri se levanto de su asiento mirando al frente.

—Vete, no digas nada, solo vete. ¡Ahora!- le ordeno al rubio y comenzó a caminar con dirección a su habitación, ya estando frente de la puerta, con un giro mecánico, la abrió y entro en ella cerrándola bruscamente…

· · ·

6 meses habían transcurrido ya, él no se había atrevido a tocar nuevamente el piso de aquel teatro ni de ningún otro. Se sentía tan mal al solo escuchar las presentaciones que se darían en ellos.

Después de las 3 semanas de aislamiento total, de hambruna, y dialogo nulo hacía cualquier ser viviente. Ahora ya, a los 6 meses, se encontraba en aquel trágico sitió de Francia, donde los inquilinos, ningún de ellos, reposaba con vida, nada más que aquellos que sus tumbas visitaban.

Las lágrimas ocupaban sus ojos; en ninguno de esos seis largos meses se había permitido el llorara, no podía, la había odiado aún más el primer día que le dijeron lo que con ella había sucedido que, solo furia era lo que sus acciones ocupaban, se había vuelto más arrogante y desconfiado, pues la culpaba de todo su dolor se lo recriminaba a ella y a su cuerpo muerto, ya no se expresaba con nadie, más que con su hermana y cuñado. Aborrecía a todo el mundo y la mayoría del mundo, que le conocía, le aborrecía a él, era una persona despectiva y seca, su palabras eran medidas y te dañaban siempre que él las decía.

Deslizo su larga mano por la lapida, deletreando con la yema de sus dedos cada una de las palabras que en ella aparecían. Su mirada se afligió más al observar nuevamente el nombre que se gravaba en el mármol. Tanto había insistido en que no quería compañía, tanto que ahora se sentía inmune y lo único que deseaba eran unos brazos consoladores para descargar su angustia incontenible. Después de seis meses podía o más bien se permitía llorarle a aquella joven a la que quiso por unos cortos instantes. Silvy Van, debía, desde ahora, ser un recuerdo vano, ella ya no merecía su lamentos, los de nadie, lo que había echo era tan... tan asquerosamente bajo, tan irracional, tan estúpido, tan cobarde.

Se lamentaba, claro que lo hacía, no por el hecho de perder a una persona con la que nunca más se podría hablar, a la que nunca más se le podría tocar ni observar, si no, por el echo de que había amado a una mujer tan débil de pensamiento, tan alejada de la racionalidad, una mujer muy inmadura e inconsciente en sus actos. Aún recordaba el llanto de sus familiares, la desesperación de su hermano menor. Pobre familia, sufrirían tanto con ya dos muertes, la de su padre y su débil hija.

Coloco una simple rosa en aquella tumba y dispuso a marcharse aún con el rostro angustioso. El estar hay le hacía sentir tan mal, a cualquiera, odiaba aquellos lugares, no soportaba el estar por mucho tiempo en ellos, jamás visitaba a sus abuelos fallecidos y nunca se había atrevido a visitar la tumba de sus padres, al solo escuchar la mención palidecía al instante, la muerte de ellos había sido una de la cosas que, en su corta vida, fue más difíciles de superar, una año entero con un trauma que parecía eterno, él en verdad les había querido mucho y su muerte había sido muy dolorosa.

Intento caminar más rápido, perecía imposible el encontrar la salida del cementerio, se sentía impaciente por irse ¡ya!... comenzaba a desesperarse hasta que su mirada se ilumino, una sensación extraña domino todos sus pesares intercambiándolas con una alegría diferente a cualquiera que él antes aya sentido, no era por la razón de ver el final del cementerio, hasta eso, se había dado cuenta que aun estaba un poco lejos, pero, ese rostro frágil y entristecido, eso brillantes ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas, ese extraño color de cabello que resaltaba ante cualquier cosa en la amargura del cementerio, esa imagen que ocupo toda su atención, logro que su corazón latiera velozmente como si quisiera salir de su sitio y llenarse de la esencia de aquel muchacho de rosas cabellos y violetas ojos que yacía inclinado en el suelo contemplando con amargura, pero aun así con una linda sonrisa miraba una de las tantas lapidas que hay se encontraba.

Su rostro dolido, afligido, lamentoso se convirtió en uno encariñado y... Se acerco al joven sin pensarlo dos veces, una corta distancia le separara de uno al otro, Eiri se sentía inquieto sin saber el porque.

Se levanto y cerro los ojos, el cielo estaba nublado y el sol no se apreciaba por las grandes nubes, la brisa era algo fresca y reconfortante, suspiro y se giro donde un hombre, que había sentido desde ya hace rato, le observaba, quería saber bien cual era la identidad de la persona que no le dejaba estar ni un poco solo. Abrió los ojos permitiendo que las lagrimas retenidas en ellos vagaran libre por sus mejillas y logro contemplar al hombre que le miraba penetrante con unos felinos ojos dorados. Se asusto, el parentesco era idéntico, el cabello, el color de ojos, la postura, el color de piel pero, aquel hombre de sus sueños siempre le había sonreído, no, no podía ser él, quizás, pero la tristeza de aquellos ojos le decían que no era el en verdad.

Su corazón dio un nuevo revuelco al ver como era observado, el como se observaban fijamente el uno con el otro. Esta tan feliz sin saber el porque, pero el ver las crueles lagrimas que vagaban de aquellos ojos violetas su corazón se detuvo irremediable mente, que imagen tan encantadora pero tan dolorosa, ese niño lloraba, lloraba por alguien, por alguien que quizás había amado tanto y él, él se avergonzó de si mismo al ver el rostro del chico. Su felicidad se convirtió en un cariño incomprendido que sin saber bien la razón acorto la distancia que les separaba y tomo entre sus manos el rostro del chico y le limpio, con una delicadeza que creía desconocida, sus lágrimas. El joven se extraño a tal acto y no hizo más que sonreírle de una forma tan sincera, tan agradecida, tan dulce y tierna, y, que para sorpresa del rubio, ante esa sonrisa caer desmayado en sus brazos.

· · ·

Le recostó en una de las tantas bancas del parque que había encontrado a poca distancia del cementerio. Levanto un poco el rostro del de cabellos rosados y le dio un poco de beber de una botella que compro una tienda camino al parque. Se le quedo contemplando unos momentos más, al ver que no despertaba, enterneciéndose con la apariencia de aquel desconocido chico, sin entender el porque él le hacía sentir en una tranquilidad infinita consigo mismo.

Observo el como él muchacho, depuse de unos minutos, comienzo a abrir sus parpados aún algo mareado y desconcertado por el desmayo.

Le dio algo de espacio y espero a que el muchacho se repusiera.

—¿Por qué es que te has desmayado?- le pregunto Eiri con deje algo preocupado esperando la respuesta del chico.

El pelirosa le observa algo sorprendido por la pregunta, pero se digno a responderle al verse ayudado por el rubio. Se incorporo y su mirada se torno algo triste.

—Hace unas dos semanas supe de la muerte de mi abuelo-comenzó a hablar con algo de dificultad-y, a decir verdad, me dolía mucho su partida, yo le había querido tanto y no aceptaba el que no estuviera, todos me decían que era algo inevitable pero no quería entenderlo, así que... deje de hablarles, deje de salir, deje de de alimentarme, deje de hacer todo aquello que me gustaba durante esas semanas, hasta que, hoy por extraña razón lo acepte ¿sabe, acepte su partida y me decidí el venir a verle, pero, supongo que fue mala la idea venir sin comer nada- rió- lo más seguro es por ello que me he desmayado.- dijo el chico con una linda sonrisa entrecerrando los ojos.

Eiri lo miro comprendiendo bien, algo mismo a él le había sucedido, se quedo un poco pensativo sin apartar la vista del muchacho que comenzaba a sentirse algo incomodo por la atención que le estaba dando el rubio.

—¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto al fin Eiri.

—Etto... me llamo Shindou Shuichi- respondió el pelirosa algo nervioso.

Eiri se quedo nuevamente pensativo, ese nombre... es extraño, comenzó a sentir que aquel nombre ya lo había escuchado pero no recordaba exactamente de donde, hasta la apariencia del chico comienza a hacérsele conocida, sí, el... él había visto ya antes a alguien con ese mismo aspecto y es nombre¿pero donde?. Negó un poco frustrado y miro a Shuichi que se nota algo decaído.

—Shuichi¿te gustaría el comer con migo?- le pregunto con una sonrisa el rubio.

Shuichi se quedo pensativo.

—¿Me invita, usted a comer?- le pregunto dudando en sí en aceptar o no.

—Te invito a comer- afirmo Eiri tomándole del brazo para que se pusiera de pié y le siguiera.

Se acerco a él mirando directo a sus ojos, Eiri lo miro confuso, Shuichi intentaba leer las intenciones que tenía aquel extraño rubio el hacer con él, intentaba ver si le convenía o no... se quedaron así unos momentos que parecieron horas hasta que Shuichi asintió comprendiendo que él no era bueno para leer la vista así que no tuvo más que asentir a la oferta y seguir al rubio hasta su auto con una sonrisa de 100,000 dólares

Eiri se quedo aun algo extrañado por la actitud que Shuichi estaba tomando, que no tuvo más que regañarse a si mismo...¡Dios Eiri llevaras a un loco a tu casa, baka!...

Gracias a las grandiosa empresa musical de Thoma, este hombre de grandes negocios intencionalmente conocido podía contar con todo beneficio posible con la mayoría de los países y, Francia, era uno de los tantos países que tenía negocios con el Sr. Thoma Seguchi por lo que, este contaba con una lujosa casa en aquel territorio, Por ello había el pobretucho ex-artista de Eiri Uesugi podría contar con la comodidad de tener a un cuñado, el que le amaba mucho, como para permitirla usar todo el tiempo que el estuviera hay, dado a lo cual Eiri podría impresionar a su extraño niño loco que se encontraba de copiloto a lado de él hablando y hablando de un sin fin de cosas, pareciendo que ni tuviera nada, ni hambre ni nada¡quizás le aya timado, pero en realidad no quería impresionarlo si no conocerle más, aunque le temiera ya, y que él, Shuichi, estuviera al menos cómodo con alguien como él.

—Y dígame, como se llama usted, es que con lo despistado que soy, en verdad ni siquiera repare en preguntarle, pero bueno ¿cómo se llama?- pregunto el pelirosa (alias: molesto por que su vos fastidia mucho, perico porque no se calla y baka porque nadie se cae de un carro entrando en el, solo él)

Eiri lo miro detenida y rápidamente no intentando apartar mucho la vista del camino, pero que al menos observara un poco su mirada llena de indiferencia y odio que ya le nacía desde el interior. Se quedo en silencio esperando que él chico ya no dijera nada más y al parecer así era, solo le miraba con sus enorme ojos violetas interesado en que le dijera su nombre. Dudo en decírselo¿cómo es que estuviera tan interesado en un nombre? Negó y se dispuso a contestar.

—Yuki Eiri- dijo con deje de burla, sabiendo bien que lo acababa de inventar, así si él preguntaba por un Yuki nadie sabría quien es. Esperaría el tiempo en que él muchacho se tardaba en descifrarlo.

—**¿QUE!**- dijo, más bien grito provocando que Eiri se asustara ante la vos chirriante del pelirosa y perdiera momentáneamente el control del volante sacudiéndolos a los dos un poco, por no decir que casi chocan o atropellan a un indefenso perro de color café llamado Chispita. (ok ya me pongo sería ¬¬U)

Shuichi se quedo en absoluto silencio al ver la cara pavorida del rubio y que comenzaba a respirar agitadamente, mientras que estacionaba el carro donde fuera posible, para tapar su rostro con sus manos y apoyara su cabeza en el volante apretando el claxon, como si él estuviera gritando, permitiendo que sonara unos minutos para tranquilizar su latir y respiración. Revolvió un poco sus cabellos, lanzo su cabeza para atrás y respiro muy profundamente, tomo el volante con las dos manos, inhalo, y exhalo con lentitud, y así un poco más "calmado", puso en marcha nuevamente él carro para ahora si llegar a casa en un silencio rogado desde hace varios minutos atrás.

Shuichi tenía la cabeza agachada muy apenado, tanto silencio le daban ganas de llorara, no quería incomodar a "Yuki" en verdad que no quería pero el nombre, el nombre era igualitito, era imposible que él lo tuviera, pues su aspecto también se comparaba mucho con el de su sueño, un sueño muy extraño y trágico a decir verdad a hora que lo recordaba nuevamente. Quizás, quizás su hermana si tenía razón y era un acontecimiento del futuro, pues ese sueño que le agobiaba algunas noches lo había comenzado a soñar ya hace tiempo.

Levanto su cabeza y miro la de Eiri, aun estaba molesto se le veía bien en su ceño fruncido y en sus ojos que se afilaban pareciendo un acecino que deseaba carne fresquerita como la era la suya. Trago en seco, sería mejor quedarse calladito después de todo, además la casa de el rubio no podía estar tan lejos.

· · ·

¡La confianza apestaba a mierda, si no estaba lejos ¡bha! Cual, estaba a quince minutos, si como no (sarcasmo). Shuichi se bajo del auto sintiendo como sus nalgas parecían ya haberse unido a la fuerza al estar tanto tiempo sentado, apachurrándolas convirtiéndose solo en una, empezó a mover las piernas de un lado a otro como si quisiera bailar, ante la despectiva mirada de un sexy rubio que esperaba con impaciencia a que terminara.

Tenía que admitirlo, esa extraña y complicada personalidad que tanto destacaba a Shuichi le fascinaba, pues si se hubiera enfadado del todo cuando le hizo chocar casi con "Chispita" (¬¬) le hubiera bajado del carro y que él chico se las arreglara solo para volver a su casita sano y salvo, él ya no contribuiría en eso, pero como no, como en verdad ese tipejo extrovertido y salido de una fantasía algo retorcida le hacia reírse, más bien le hacia sentirse algo así como que VIVO, pues él no quería desaprovechar esa nueva vida que se le había obsequiado, que se le obsequiaba en bandeja de plata, casi de oro.

"Endemoniado Yuki", maldecía al rubio por lo bajo, primero le hacía pasar unas dos infernales horas en aquel marrano carro, que a decir verdad era un Mercedes Benz del año, y luego no le permitía estirarse conociendo nuevamente lo que era caminar. "Maldito, maldito hijo de su ¡#$&# y de su #&$". Espero a que Eiri le abriera la puerta y al hacerlo le dedico una linda sonrisa de odio contenido mientras entraba en la casa casi queriendo hacer temblar el suelo por los golpes que daba al pisar.

Shuichi iba delante el rubio caminado de forma berrinchuda hasta que alguien le tomo del brazo.

—¡Pero que te suce...!- grito Shuichi muy enojado dispuesto a decirle a Eiri hasta de lo que se iba a morir por no haberle dicho que vivía tan lejos y que se atrevía hasta de estrujarlo como si su muñeco fuera (de echo lo es ¿no? n.n).

—Shuichi aquí esta la cocina, y el comedor al lado si te ibas más adelante te perderías- le interrumpió el rubio al ver la cara molesta de el ojivioleta antes de que este dijera algo de lo que se fuera a arrepentir por el resto de su vida, pues quien sabe, la conciencia es muy cruel cuando se sabe que se ha hecho un gran daño a una persona que no se lo merecía.

El pelirosa parpadeo confuso mirando al rubio que ya le había soltado del brazo gentilmente. ¿perderse?

—Yuki como crees que voy a perderme, no soy tan...- Sí, por primera ves Shindou Shuichi reparo en observar la casa.-... que grande...- dijo embelesado con la altura del techo, y lo infinito que parecía el pasillo por el que él había estado caminando hace momentos.

—Lo ves- hablo Eiri entrando a la cocina dispuesto a prepararle algo de comer a Shuichi, algo rico y que satisficiera su hambre, pues en verdad que se sentía culpable haber dejado por casi tres horas más al pelirosa sin comer nada.

Shuichi entro a la amplia, ordenada y bien decorada cocina del rubio, observándola como si de un niño con juguete nuevo observara las cosas que el infernal juguetillo traía consigo. Estaba admirado con aquella gran casa.

—Vaya Yuki¿en verdad esto es tuyo?- pregunto el pelirosa sentándose en una pequeña mesa cuadrangular que tenía un florero como centro de mesa.

—No- contesto Eiri sonriente. Shuichi se confundió

—¿No¿entonces de quien es? Es que esta increíble- pregunto nuevamente mirando entretenido al rubio preparar la comida.

—De un familiar-

—Vaya- Shuichi seguía confundido- Yuki tu no eres de aquí ¿verdad?- dijo al fin obteniendo toda la atención del rubio ante la deducción tan sabía.

—¿Al igual que tu, no.- respondió para seguir en su trabajo.

—Es que, me acabo de dar cuanta que los dos hablamos japonés y que hemos hablado así todo el tiempo y como estamos en Francia...¿como supiste que hablaba japonés?-

—Yo solo hable-

—Ha- dijo Shuichi ya comprendiendo.- ¿Qué preparas?-

—Comida-

—¿Yuki de done eres entontes¿A que viniste aquí, yo soy de Kyoto Japón, bueno mi familia, por parte de mi madre es de aya, yo vine a visitar a la familia de mi padre que es de Francia¿sabes? Mis padres están divorciados y lo peor de todo es como todavía no soy mayor de edad y tiene la custodia, de mi y mi hermana, compartida, yo tengo 16 años y cumplo el 16 de abril, no se te hace gracioso, aunque cuando vuelva a cumplir ya tendré 17, yo ya quiero irme de casa de mamá y papa, pero mi hermana, ella aun no podrá irse pues ella apenas tiene 15 años cumplidos, ella ahora se encuentra con mamá, pues así es, si yo estoy con mamá ella esta con papá o al revés como es este caso, solo nos vemos una ves en dos año todos juntos que es en navidad, aunque mis padres no se dirigen la palabra por que están con su parejas, el novio de mamá es un riquillo bien feo y la novia de papá, bueno él no tiene novia, el es un artista mal pagado como dice mi tío, yo solo me río. Aun tengo planeado que cuando cumpla edad y tenga trabajo pueda hacer que me quede con mi hermana, pues ella no merece estar cambiado de escuela cada dos años, sufre mucho porque es muy amiguera al igual que yo, solo espero que algún día eso se cumpla pero es que...¿que me miras?-

—Tokio Japón, Shuichi, vine a visitar a alguien que ya murió- respondió Eiri levantándose de la silla que estaba junto con Shuichi para ya servirle la comida.

—Jejeje, es que hablo mucho, en verdad. Que triste, no se a mí no me gustan los cementerios, todos tienen caras largas y lloran, como yo hoy hice con mi abuelo, aun lo extraño ¿sabes, Yuki, es que era, bueno no él único, si no el que más me quería, el que me cuido desde que yo era un nene que no sabía hablar y ahora mírame no me cayo jajaja...-

Eiri se acerco a Shuichi con un plato y una jarra de agua, le sirvió y se sentó a su lado, se acerco a él que aún no dejaba de hablar y con la mano le tapo la boca viendo como así se movía unos instantes hasta que se quedo quieta.

—Come- le ordeno señalándole el plato. Después de que menciono su edad creía que ya se callaría pero ¡no, cuan errado estaba, aun le seguía y tenía intención de no parar¿Qué haría Shuichi cuando estaba solo¿hablar a la soledad quizás?... suspiro y aparto la mano de la boca de Shuichi al ver como el chico asentía con una sonrisa apenada. Vio como tomaba el tenedor y comenzaba a comer feroz mente.

Eiri se levanto por séptima vez para servirle a Shuichi el séptimo plato, vaya cada vez aquel mocoso de 16 años le sorprendía más y más, no se callaba y tragaba como cerdo, aunque claro, el no haber comido en dos semanas eso te provocaba pero... cada vez que le servía le colocaba más y más porción y pedía aun mas, menos mal que había preparado mucho.

Se sentó nuevamente en la mesa y al recibir una sonrisa de Shuichi comenzó a comer él nuevamente.

Se le quedo observando con mucho detenimiento¡¿como poder dejar de verle! es que era muy hermoso a decir verdad, se le veía tan lindo que... Negó rotundamente¿se estaba volviendo loco acaso? No tenía derecho de pensar en aquellas cosas, no era ético en ninguno de los sentido, hace no más de un año una persona por la que sintió un aprecio algo desmedido yacía muerta en un cementerio y él se sentía atraído por un mocoso al que había invitado a comer por haber sufrido un desmayo y él, el considerado de Eiri pensaba en que era lindo ese niño¿¡donde era a caso que se encontraba su cordura?.

Shuichi suspiro al quedar totalmente saciado agradeciendo a Eiri por la comida, se sentía ya mejor y con muchas fuerzas para hacer cualquier cosa.

Se quedaron en silenció en el comedor, un silencio algo incomodo para Shuichi que no conseguía que el rubio dejara de verle y sin darse cuanta él termino de mirarle con la misma intensidad que el rubio. Comenzó a reparar en los detalle de su rostro, era alargado pero se notaba varonil. El rubio estaba sonriendo un tantito pero, sí, era un sonrisa para Shuichi. Se acerco un poco para mirarlo mejor y parpadeo alejándose al encontrar algo. No podía ser cierto¿o sí, no, imposible, los sueños... los sueños no son verdadero pero, en verdad se parecía demasiado al del sueño¿sería que su hermana tenía razón?... ¿qué los sueños en verdad reflejaban algo del futuro¿Ese sería su futuro, estar cerca de Yuki?... mhm... ¡no! No podía ser cierto, pero...¡hay imposible, tenía que marcharse, todo esto le daba dolor de cabeza.

—Yuki...¿te importa si me boy, quiero irme ya a casa- pidió Shuichi con algo de desesperación.

Eiri lo miro confuso. ¿Por qué es que quiere irse?

—No- respondió inconscientemente. ¿Pero que...? no podía impedirle irse¿que estaba diciendo?.

Shuichi le miro sorprendido, su respuesta había sonado como una orden y al ver como Eiri se levantaba de su asiento sus ojos se abrieron imaginando lo peor. Se hizo hacía atrás aun sentado y cayo al suelo sin poder evitarlo. Se quejo por el golpe apartando la silla sentándose en el suelo y miro a Eiri que se acercaba a él, se asusto aun más, no sabía que hacer, se veía claramente que él era más debilucho que aquel hombre¿qué tal si le hacía algo?... ¡no él no quería! Con el sueño le bastaba imaginarse las cosas, no deseaba vivirlas por si mismo. Se levanto con agilidad y salio del comedor esquivando al rubio.

Eiri no comprendía porque la actitud pavorida de Shuichi, no intentaba hacerle nada si eso pensaba, solo que se había caído de la silla y quería ayudarlo por extraña razón, pero al parecer el solo quería evadirlo.

Salió tras de él pero no, el mocoso si que corría rápido, ya no estaba por ningún lado. Rayos, maldijo, como llegaría su casa estando a muchos kilómetros de la ciudad de Brest, por ello se habían tardado tanto, no por otra cosa.

Se quedo unos momentos más afuera de la casa, comenzaba a anochecer¿qué haría? Podía pasarle alguna cosa.

¿Por qué es que se preocupaba tanto por aquel chiquillo!. Tenía que hacer algo de todas maneras ¿pero que?. Comenzó a sentirse mareado, que momento más indicado para esto, tenía que subir a su auto e intentar encontrar al niño. Dio un paso pero su cabeza dio un revuelco punzante que le izo caer de rodillas, quizás si se recostaba tantito podría sentirse mejor. Entro a la casa nuevamente y se tubo en uno de los sillones que estaban en la estancia, recostó su cabeza unos momentos hasta que sintió que él sueño le dominaba ¿por qué?. No quería dormiste e intento ponerse de pié nuevamente pero no logro hacerlo. Hasta que se dejo vencer por el dolor se su cabeza y opto por dormir un rato, además el chico no llegaría muy lejos, quizás volvería al darse cuenta de que no podría ir a su casa a pié, o al menos eso quería creer para no preocuparse tanto, sabiendo bien que debía preocuparse bastante. Pero en verdad le dolía demasiado y no podía ponerse de pié, su cuerpo parecía estar en su contra y sin más se quedo dormido ante tal revolución que comenzaba a formarse en su mentecita...

Capitulo tres: Descubriendo verdades.

Continuara...

**_"Todo arte es absolutamente inútil"_**

Nota: **Reflexión**

Bueno, supongo que todo queda claro, la muerte, doloroso camino por el cual todos cruzamos, es lo más complicado para una persona. Lo único que se puede hacer ante ello es aceptarla, pues, de nada sirve el sentirle rencor a alguien que ya a muerto, es tonto y una gran perdida de tiempo. Pero que puedo decirles, yo siento que ustedes ya la comprenden a la perfección, lo único que puedo hacer yo es, no se, darle ánimos a aquellos que siente que no valen nada, que son innecesarios a la sociedad, pues a decir verdad, sí, si lo son... ok no es cierto, no se la crean, son muy importantes para muchas personas, así que sigan viviendo, además para que satisfacer a los que los deprecias con su muerte, es mejor darle a entender que son mejores, siempre es bueno darse aires de superioridad sin sobrepasarse.

* * *

**Nota:** ¿Qué les pareció?... por favor no me odien por lo de la tipeja esa, si la odiaron quiere decir que todo estuvo bien, además Eiri se supone que también la odia, además si ponía a un hombre este no se mataría y el chiste de todo esto era que alguien tenía que suicidarse ¿comprenden?. Pero bueno les agradecería su opinión y critica "con criterios" si no, no me hagan pasar un mal rato se lo pido por favor TT-TT. En fin, gracias a Caridad nuevamente, me sacaste de un gran lió, y a los que escribieron también, que lo hayan disfrutado y que hayan odiado a Silvy jejeje. Y bueno nos veremos en el próximo capito que espero no tardarme mucho como en este, pero quien sabe quizás si me tarde... ustedes espérense lo peor simplemente, es mejor a esperanzarse en la duda ¿no lo creen?. Bueno que tengan un buen día y sean bueno con los que se lo merecen, disfruten la vida y GRACIAS. Tanto como por leerlo y dejar opinión.

Bye bye

Se despide su servidora Reiko Inari.


End file.
